GOLD EMPEROR
by Indra Kusuma
Summary: Naruto tak tahu siapa orang tuanya, dia sendirian sejak awal. Pertemuan dengan duo Uchiha membuat hidupnya berubah. Mulai dari mengetahui jati dirinya sampai berlatih untuk menjadi kuat. Di tengah latihan dia sadar memiliki Kekkei Touta langka, elemen emas. Naruto mempunyai satu impian, ingin membuat tempat yang layak di sebut rumah untuk orang yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya.
1. Naruto

**AN:** _Fic_ perdana nih, iseng bikin _fic_ setelah kurang lebih 2 tahun menjadi _silent reader_. Mohon bimbingannya ya kepada para senpai-senpai yang terhormat.

* * *

 **GOLD EMPEROR**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _terinspirasi dari sosok The New World's Monster, Gild Tesoro._

 **Genre:** Adventure/Fantasy/Supernatural

 **Pairing:** Naruto x –

 **Summary:** Naruto tak tahu siapa orang tuanya, dia sendirian sejak awal. Pertemuan dengan duo Uchiha membuat hidupnya berubah. Mulai dari mengetahui jati dirinya sampai berlatih untuk menjadi kuat. Di tengah latihan ia sadar memiliki Kekkei Touta langka, elemen emas. Naruto mempunyai satu impian, ingin membuat sebuah tempat yang layak di sebut rumah bagi orang yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya.

 **Warning:** OOC (Out of Character), AU (Alternate Universe), Namikaze Uchiha Naruto! Genso no Kin Naruto! Sharingan Naruto! Smart Naruto!

 **Note:** Umur Naruto saya samakan seperti Itachi, jadi di _fic_ ini Naruto tidak _friendship_ dengan _Rookie 12_. Naruto memiliki Kekkei Touta unik sekaligus langka, yaitu Genso no Kin (Elemen Emas).

Naruto tak memiliki tiga guratan halus di kedua pipinya.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

" _ **Naruto"**_

* * *

Seorang anak berambut pirang model jabrik sedang menatap pahatan empat wajah di tebing tidak jauh di depannya sambil duduk di sebuah batu besar. Terik matahari tiba-tiba menyorot wajahnya membuat dia menyipitkan kedua mata silau. Tangannya bergerak untuk menutupi matahari yang terlihat kecil dari wajahnya.

Hembusan angin memainkan rambut pirangnya, suara burung elang ia dengar dari atas, membuat senyuman terukir di wajah sendunya. Namun itu tak bertahan lama, ia kembali menatap pahatan wajah di tebing dengan tatapan sendu seakan mengatakan bahwa 'aku kesepian'.

Dia menghela nafas dalam lalu bangkit berdiri dan pergi menuju tengah hutan, rumahnya.

* * *

Dirinya berlari dengan cepat sambil menggenggam tiga buah batu kecil, sorot matanya terfokus pada sebuah batang pohon berbentuk bulat yang di tengahnya terdapat lubang kecil. Satu batu ia lempar setelah mengunci sasaran,

 _Splash!_

Meleset! Hanya beberapa centi saja dari target.

Tak berkecil hati, ia lalu melempar dua batu sekaligus. Posisi dirinya dan target tidak memungkinkan untuk mengenai target hanya dengan satu batu, dia menggunakan dua batu karena yang satunya untuk membelokan arah laju batu lainnya.

 _Strak!_

Tepat! Batu yang dilemparkan dirinya mengenai target. Dia berhenti berlari, lalu menaiki pohon tinggi untuk melihat daerah sekeliling.

Angin kembali berhembus kencang membuat pohon yang dinaikinya bergoyang. Dia mengamati daerah sekitarnya, mencari sesuatu untuk dirinya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat banyak tumbuhan jamur tidak jauh di depannya.

"Yattai!" teriaknya girang lalu segera melompat ke bawah dan mengambil jamur untuk dia makan.

Saat sedang memetik beberapa jamur, pendengarannya menangkap suara gemercik air. Senyuman kembali tercipta di wajahnya lalu segera mempercepat kegiatan memetik jamur dan mencari beberapa cacing untuk di jadikan umpan, dia akan memancing.

* * *

Hari menjelang gelap, pertanda malam akan segera datang. Anak pirang itu terlihat sedang membuat api unggun di pesisir sungai. Mula-mula dia mengumpulkan ranting dan daun-daun kering lalu di tumpukkan dalam satu tempat. Terlihat beberapa ikan yang sudah di tusuk oleh kayu. Tangannya mulai ia satukan, membuat beberapa pola aneh yang di sebut _handseal_ , terlihat dari raut wajahnya ia sangat berkonsentrasi. Tidak lama kemudian muncul api di tangan kanannya.

"Hah…" dia menghela nafas lelah sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya menggunakan tangan kiri.

Api hasil ciptaannya di dekatkan ke tumpukkan ranting dan daun kering. Pertama yang terbakar hanya satu daun saja, lalu merambat sangat cepat menuju daun-daun lainnya sampai menciptakan api yang besar. Dia mulai membakar ikan hasil tangkapannya, menunggu cukup lama hingga ikan-ikan tersebut terlihat matang dan mengambil satu ikan untuk dia makan.

Ikan itu dia tiup agar tidak panas lalu menggigit dagingnya,

"Houh…" mulutnya mengeluarkan asap, pertanda daging yang dia makan masih panas.

Dia mulai memakan kembali ikannya, namun terhenti karena merasakan seseorang berada di dekatnya.

"Huaa!" kagetnya sambil menjauh. "Si-siapa kau?" tanya dia gugup.

"Hanya kakek tua yang kebetulan lewat," jawab seseorang yang mengagetkannya itu.

Dia memperhatikan kakek yang berada di hadapannya, memiliki janggut dan rambut berwarna putih.

Kakek itu menatap ikan bakar yang berada di sampingnya.

 _Kryuuk!_

Perut dari kakek itu berbunyi, pertanda dia sedang lapar.

"Hehehahahaha…"

"Hahahahaha…"

Tawa keduanya pecah.

Anak berambut pirang itu mengambil satu ikan bakar lalu di berikannya pada sang kakek. "Ini kakek, makanlah."

"Oh, terima kasih." Ucap kakek itu lalu mengambil ikan bakarnya. "Wah, sepertinya ini enak!"

"Ya, aku yang menangkapnya. Jadi tentu saja itu sangat enak."

"Oh begitu," kakek itu mulai memakan ikan bakarnya. "Pa-panas."

Anak pirang itu hanya tersenyum melihat bagaiaman cara makan kakek yang ada di depannya.

10 menit kemudian, kakek itu sudah memakan habis ikan bakarnya. Dia memandang ke atas langit hitam yang di taburi bintang-bintang bersinar.

"Lihatlah bintang-bintang itu, setiap dari bintang-bintang itu seperti matahari di dunia kita. Bagaimana menurutmu? Jumlahnya sangat luar biasa, bukan?" tanya kakek itu.

"Matahari? Benda besar yang bersinar di siang hari?" tanya balik anak pirang tersebut.

"Benar. Dunia ini tak terbatas."

"Wah! Kakek, kau tahu banyak hal."

"Dibandingkan dengan luasnya dunia, keberadaan manusia sangatlah kecil. Hal-hal yang di khawatirkan manusia juga sangat kecil." Jelas kakek itu.

"Begitu, jadi dunia ini sangat besar ya,"

"Umm." Angguk kakek itu membenarkan perkataan anak pirang di sampingnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tinggal di mana anak muda?"

"Aku tinggal di sini,"

"Maksudmu di desa ini?"

"Bukan. Aku tinggal di sini, di hutan ini."

Kakek itu sedikit kaget dengan jawaban anak di sampingnya. "Terus, di mana orang tuamu?"

Anak itu menundukkan kepala, "Entahlah. Sejak aku melihat dunia ini, aku sudah sendirian." Jawabnya.

Kakek tersebut melihat pundak anak itu bergetar, menahan tangisan. Dia segera menghiburnya. "Maaf atas pertanyaanku, sepertinya itu membuatmu sedih."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," anak itu segera mengusap cairan bening yang keluar dari matanya lalu berusaha untuk ceria dengan memamerkan senyumannya.

'Anak ini sudah tegar di usia yang masih sangat muda.' Batin kakek itu. "Apa kau mau tinggal di desa?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Aku tak punya uang untuk menyewa atau membeli sebuah rumah."

"Hahahaha… kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Besok datanglah ke kantor Hokage dan beri tahu penjaga yang ada di sana bahwa kau datang untuk Sarutobi Hiruzen. Kalau begitu kakek pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." Kata kakek itu lalu melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan anak pirang tersebut sendirian.

"Desa ya…" gumamnya sambil melihat pemandangan desa yang penuh dengan titik-titik cahaya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, terlihat anak pirang yang kemarin sedang berjalan di jalanan utama Desa Konohagakure dengan memakai baju putih panjang di balut dengan baju hitam lengan pendek, dia memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam serta sepatu ninja berwarna senada dengan celananya.

 _Tap… tap… tap…!_

Anak itu melihat ke sekeliling, melihat kerumunan warga yang sedang menggandeng tangan anaknya dengan tatapan sendu. Jujur, dia sangat iri melihat itu semua. Namun dia tetap tegar, inilah jalan hidupnya, inilah takdirnya, jadi dia harus hadapi semua ini bagaimana pun caranya.

Lama berjalan sambil melihat ke sekeliling, dia di buat terhenti saat sepasang keluarga yang terlihat bahagia mendekat ke arahnya. Sepasang keluarga dengan bayi mungil di gendongan sang ibunda. Dia bisa mendengar dengan jelas mereka sedang mengobrol apa saat melintas melewatinya.

"Lihat Minato-kun, anak kita sedang tertidur pulas. lucunya," ucap girang seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah panjang.

Pria dewasa berambut pirang jabrik membalas perkataan istrinya, "Benar. Anak kita mirip denganmu, Kushina. Lihat! Dia mirip sekali denganmu saat kecil dulu."

Itulah percakapan yang dapat telinganya tangkap, dia tidak dapat mendengar lebih lanjut karena jarak mereka yang semakin menjauh. Dia menundukkan kepala, perasaannya benar-benar iri.

Tak mau larut dalam kesedihan, anak pirang itu segera berlari menuju kantor Hokage. Dia sudah tahu di mana letak kantornya setelah bertanya kepada warga sekitar beberapa saat yang lalu.

Karena berlari sambil menunduk, anak itu tak dapat melihat apa yang ada di depan. Dia tak sengaja menubruk seseorang yang sepantaran dengannya sampai terjatuh. Anak pirang itu panik lalu segera membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ma-maaf!"

Setelah meminta maaf dia langsung berlari kembali, tidak melihat siapa orang yang di tubruknya.

Orang yang di tubruk segera bangkit berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya yang agak kotor. Pandangan mata hitamnya tidak lepas dari sosok yang tadi menubruknya. "Anak yang aneh," gumamnya lalu kembali berjalan.

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…"

Anak pirang itu kelelahan setelah berlari cukup lama, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kaca toko baju. Matanya menangkap pemandangan dirinya di kaca tersebut. Kini dia dapat mengetahui seperti apa dirinya. Berambut pirang, memiliki kulit putih, dan memiliki warna mata _blue shappire_.

"Jadi seperti ini diriku ya? Menyedihkan." Bukan, dia bukan mengejek bentuk wajahnya, melainkan mengejek raut wajah sendu dirinya.

"Selamat datang anak muda, apa kau mau membeli sesuatu?" tanya seorang pria yang keluar dari toko.

Dia tersentak kaget. Dalam pikirannya saat ini pria itu pasti telah mengira bahwa dirinya ingin membeli sesuatu karena terus memandang ke arah toko. Padahal dia hanya memandang dirinya yang terpantulkan oleh kaca.

"Ti-tidak paman. Saya tidak ingin membeli sesuatu. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu," ucapnya lalu segera pergi menjauh dari toko itu.

15 menit kemudian, anak pirang tersebut sudah sampai di depan kantor Hokage. Dia menatap kagum bagaimana keindahan dan kebagusan gedung ini. Pasti dalamnya luas, pikirnya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dia segera masuk.

"Pe-permisi," ucapnya gugup kepada seorang penjaga.

"Ada kepentingan apa datang ke sini anak muda?" tanya penjaga itu.

"Ano… kemarin saya diberi tahukan jika seorang penjaga menanyakan ada kepentingan apa maka saya jawab saya datang kesini untuk bertemu Sarutobi Hiruzen."

"Sandaime-sama kah? Kalau begitu silahkan ke ruang Hokage yang ada di lantai 5."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat, anak itu sekarang sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang Hokage. Dengan gugup dia mulai mengetuk pintu dengan sopan.

 _Tok tok tok!_

"Masuk!" terdengar ucapan tegas dari dalam ruangan membuat dia semakin gugup.

Dengan perlahan anak berambut pirang itu membuka pintu dan segera di tutupnya kembali saat sudah memasuki ruangan. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati seorang pria dewasa berambut sama seperti dirinya yang sedang duduk mengerjakan tugas di mejanya.

"Ano… saya ingin bertemu dengan Sarutobi Hiruzen. Kemarin beliau meminta saya untuk datang kemari."

Pria dewasa itu mendongkak melihat siapa yang berada di depannya.

Anak itu sedikit kaget karena pria yang duduk di depannya adalah pria yang ia temui di jalanan.

"Begitu, Sandaime-sama berada di sana," ucap pria tersebut sambil menunjuk ke arah kiri.

Anak itu mengikuti telunjuk pria dewasa di hadapannya. Dia melihat kakek yang kemarin sedang duduk bersama wanita dewasa berambut merah panjang sambil bercanda dengan bayi yang di gendong wanita itu.

"A-ano, permisi…"

Mereka berdua mendongkak, melihat siapa yang datang menghampiri.

"Oh ternyata kau datang juga anak muda, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sandaime sambil menghampiri anak pirang yang sudah di tunggunya itu.

"Baik." jawabnya singkat.

"Aku menyuruhmu datang ke sini karena ingin memberikanmu tempat tinggal dan fasilitasnya. Dulu kau tinggal di hutan barat Konoha, itu berarti kau juga warga desa ini. Sebagai petinggi, sudah kewajibanku untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagi warga desa ini. Bagaimana, kau mau menerimanya?"

"Maksud kakek, anda ingin memberikanku kehidupan yang layak?"

"Benar,"

Anak itu menatap Sandaime dengan senang. "Woah! Benarkah?"

"Apa wajah kakek terlihat bercanda?"

"Terima kasih banyak kakek!" kata anak tersebut lalu berlari dan memeluk erat Hiruzen, mantan Hokage ke-3.

"Hahahaha, sama-sama. Kalau begitu sekarang kita pergi ke rumah barumu."

"Siap!"

* * *

Tak terasa waktu berlalu sangat cepat, matahari hampir terbenam menandakan malam akan tiba. Seorang anak dengan mata _blue shappire_ terlihat sedang berjalan dengan riang. Hatinya kini sedang berbunga-bunga. Tadi siang dia mendapatkan rumah di sebelah barat tidak jauh dari kantor Hokage. Rumah yang tidak besar namun juga tidak kecil. Berbagai perlengkapan seperti makanan dan pakaian juga di belikan oleh Sandaime. Dia sangat berterima kasih.

"Hemm hem hem~, aku tidak mengira di dunia ini masih ada orang yang mau membantu orang lain," gumamnya. "Aku sangat beruntung bisa terlahir di desa ini." lanjutnya.

Tanpa sadar dirinya berjalan cukup jauh sampai berhenti di sebuah hutan mengerikan yang di kelilingi oleh pagar pembatas. Karena memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, anak itu akhirnya memasuki hutan tersebut.

Merinding. Kata itu yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Lembab, gelap, menakutkan, dan masih banyak lagi. Dia terus berjalan memasuki hutan itu sampai tak bisa melihat cahaya orange dari matahari.

"Seramnya…" lirihnya.

 _Srrrr!_

Anak itu kaget saat mendengar suara desitan. Dia hafal dengan pemilik suara ini. perlahan-lahan kepalanya menengok ke belakang. Dan tepat seperti apa yang di pikirkannya.

Seekor ular berada di belakangnya! Ular yang sangat besar!

"HUAAA!" teriaknya ketakutan lalu berlari secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Namun apa daya, dia hanya seorang anak kecil biasa. kecepatannya tidak ada apa-apanya di hadapan ular sebesar itu. Sekejap dia melihat ular besar tersebut sudah berada di depannya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Ck! Tidak ada pilihan lain."

Jika lari sudah tidak mungkin, pilihan satu-satunya adalah melawan.

Benar! Dirinya harus melawan jika tidak ingin mati muda. Tangannya lalu membentuk beberapa _handseal_ , setelah selesai perlahan-lahan tangan kanannya terselimuti oleh api orange kemerah-merahan. Dia lalu melompat dan memukul kepala ular itu sekuat tenaga.

 _DUAKH!_

Pukulannya ternyata cukup keras dan cepat sampai bisa membuat kepala ular itu menyentuh tanah. Namun perlawanannya belum berhasil. Ular tersebut kembali bangkit dan melesat cepat hendak memakan mangsanya.

Anak pirang itu tak bisa menghindar kemana-mana karena dia masih di udara. Dirinya sudah pasrah. Api yang menyelimuti tangan kanannya sudah menghilang.

'Sial! beginikah akhir hidupku?' batinnya.

 _Syat syat!_

 _CRASH!_

Dia melihat tubuh ular yang hendak memakannya terbelah menjadi tiga bagian. Dia yakin bahwa ular itu sudah mati seketika. Tidak lama kemudian, tubuhnya seperti di genggam oleh seseorang dan menurunkannya di batang pohon terdekat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh?! I-iya. Terima kasih."

Anak pirang itu bisa melihat orang yang telah menolongnya. Cukup terkejut bahwa orang yang menolongnya ternyata masih anak-anak, sama seperti dirinya. Tidak lama kemudian datanglah anak yang lain, sedikit lebih tua darinya. Dia terlihat memakai _Head Protector_.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak apa-apa." Kata anak yang baru datang tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong namaku Uchiha Shisui, dan yang di sebelahku namanya Uchiha Itachi, salam kenal. Kalau bleh tahu, namamu siapa?"

Anak pirang itu terdiam beberapa saat lalu menundukkan kepala. "Entahlah. Aku tak punya nama. Tidak ada yang memberiku nama sebelumnya." Lirihnya. Terdengar suara isakan tangis yang berusaha untuk di tahan.

"Begitu kah? Apa kau tidak memiliki orang tua?" tanya Itachi, dia merasa iba.

Anak itu menggeleng pelan.

"Begitu, pasti sangat sulit untukmu," Kata Shisui lalu saling pandang dengan Itachi dan mengangguk bersamaan. "Jangan bersedih seperti itu, aku akan memberikan nama yang cocok untukmu." Hibur Shisui.

Anak pirang itu seketika menatap ke arah Shisui dengan mata yang berair.

"Hmm, yosh! Aku sudah menemukan nama yang cocok untukmu." Kata Shisui sambil tersenyum. "Mulai sekarang namamu adalah… Naruto."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Akhirnya _chapter_ 1 selesai juga. Jangan lupa _Review_ ya. Saya masih _newbie_ yang butuh kritik dan saran dari orang yang mengetahui seluk beluk tentang Fanfiction. Jika ada yang ingin di tanyakan, tanyakan saja, jangan ragu. Saya akan menjawab semampunya.

Berhubungan Naruto akan memiliki Kekkei Touta Elemen Emas, saya ingin meminta saran dari kalian mengenai 3 elemen yang cocok jika di satukan akan menjadi emas. Elemen yang pertama sudah di ketahui, yaitu Api. Tinggal 2 sisanya, mohon sarannya ya.

Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya. Terima kasih.

 **© Indra Kusuma**


	2. Jati Diri

**Note:** _Chapter_ 2 sudah rilis, moga terhibur semuanya.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

" _ **Jati Diri"**_

* * *

Sudah 3 minggu lamanya Naruto berteman dengan Shisui dan Itachi. Selama itu mereka bermain bersama dan berlatih bersama. Shisui melihat Naruto memiliki potensi besar untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat. Saat pertama latihan, mereka berdua dibuat kaget oleh Naruto yang dapat menggunakan jutsu Katon (Elemen Api). Pengendaliannya cukup baik terbukti dengan tangan Naruto yang dapat terselimuti api namun tak terbakar. Jarang ada shinobi yang dapat melakukan itu atau sama sekali tidak ada. Legenda Uchiha pun tak dapat melakukan itu.

Berhubung Naruto memiliki elemen yang sama sepertinya, Shisui memutuskan untuk mengajari Naruto jutsu Katon yang dia kuasai bersama dengan Itachi. Ada hal yang tak terduga dan tak di perkirakan oleh Shisui bahwa Naruto tak dapat membaca. Dia mengetahuinya saat menyuruh Naruto untuk mempelajari jutsu di kertas gulungan. Oleh karena itu, Shisui mengajari Naruto membaca dan hanya dalam 3 hari Naruto sudah dapat membaca dengan fasih. Sekali lagi Shisui mengetahui potensi yang lain dalam diri teman barunya, kecerdasan.

Naruto tidak hanya mempelajari jutsu saja, anak berumur 5 tahun itu mempelajari _Chakra Control_ untuk mengendalikan energi spiritual yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, dan belajar teknik-teknik dasar ninja seperti melempar shuriken.

Kini, Naruto beserta dua teman Uchiha-nya sedang berlatih di hutan barat Konohagakure no Sato. Shisui yang sedang berlatih menggunakan tanto-nya, Itachi yang berlatih mengendalikan jutsu katonnya, sedangkan Naruto berlatih taijutsu.

Taijutsu Naruto terbilang cukup baik, dengan ilmu yang di perolehnya saat hidup di hutan dan Itachi yang berbaik hati mengajarkannya taijutsu khas _Clan_ Uchiha membuatnya memiliki taijutsu khas sendiri.

Taijutsu khas _Clan_ Uchiha cenderung memaksa lawannya untuk bertatap muka, bukan untuk melumpuhkan lawan sekaligus. Hal ini terbilang lumrah karena Uchiha memiliki Doujutsu yang sangat mematikan jika sudah memasterinya, Sharingan. Tidak hanya itu, dari yang Naruto lihat saat Shisui _sparring_ dengan Itachi, mereka berdua berusaha untuk berkontak tangan untuk membuat _handseal_ sementara tangan yang lainnya tetap menyerang.

Naruto menggabungkan teknik taijutsunya dengan taijutsu _Clan_ Uchiha, sampai saat ini dia masih belum menemukan gerakan yang cocok dan bagus, namun Naruto sudah menetapkan alurnya dalam pertarungan taijutsu; pertama, dia akan berusaha mengecoh lawannya dan saat dalam keadaan lengah, Naruto berkontak tangan lalu membuat _handseal_. Kemudian dia berusaha untuk bertatap muka dan saat waktu yang tepat, Naruto akan meninju hidung lawan sekuat tenaga menggunakan tangan yang terselimuti oleh api.

Siapa saja sudah mengetahui bahwa jika hidung terkena sebuah tinju maka akan mengakibatkan pusing, walaupun sesaat, tapi itu tergantung seberapa kuat ketahanan fisik diri. Hal inilah yang akan Naruto manfaatkan untuk serangan penutup dengan jutsu mematikannya.

"Naruto, bagaimana dengan latihanmu?" tanya Shisui sambil menyarungkan kembali tanto miliknya.

"Lumayan. Tubuhku serasa lebih ringan setelah latihan berat." Jawab Naruto sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Baguslah. Itachi, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku hampir menyempurnakan jutsu bola apiku. Tou-san pasti sangat bangga padaku jika aku memperlihatkan jutsu itu dengan sempurna." Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wow benarkah? Kau memang jenius Uchiha." Puji Shisui tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak rambut Itachi. "Kalau begitu aku ingin melihat kalian berdua _sparring_. Bagaimana? Apa kalian bersedia, Naruto? Itachi?"

"Kami berdua siap!" ucap kompak Naruto dan Itachi membuat Shisui memperlebar senyumannya.

Naruto dan Itachi saling menghadap, keduanya di pisahkan dengan jarak 5 meter. Tangan kanan mereka berdua perlahan bergerak, membuat sebuah simbol yang dinamakan 'Simbol Pertarungan'.

Shisui memandang Naruto dan Itachi bergantian. "Baiklah. Mulai!"

Keduanya saling berlari, menyiapkan tinju terkuat.

 _DUAKH!_

Dua kepalan saling beradu, mengakibatkan hembusan angin yang dapat Shisui rasakan di wajahnya.

Naruto dan Itachi melompat ke belakang, menjaga jarak. Keduanya kembali melesat cepat. Naruto melayangkan sebuah tinju tangan kanan ke kepala Itachi, namun dapat di hindari dengan mudah.

Sekarang giliran Itachi yang membalas, dia melayangkan tendangan kaki kiri ke perut Naruto namun dapat di tahan menggunakan tangan kiri. Mengetahui serangannya gagal, Itachi kembali melayangkan tinju tangan kanan ke kepala Naruto.

 _DUAKH!_

Naruto terkena telak. Dia tak sempat menghindar. 'Ghhh! Tinju Itachi sangat kuat!' ringis Naruto dalam hati.

Tak mau kalah, Naruto mengayuhkan tentangan kaki kanan menuju kepala Itachi.

 _SRAAK!_

Itachi menahan tentangan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Namun kuatnya tentangan Naruto membuat Itachi terseret ke belakang.

Keduanya kembali melesat, menyiapkan tinju masing-masing.

 _DUGH!_

Tinju Naruto dapat di tahan oleh tangan kiri Itachi dan sebaliknya, tinju Itachi dapat di tahan dengan tangan kiri Naruto. Keduanya saling dorong mendorong untuk membuktikan siapa yang lebih kuat.

Itachi menyeringai pada Naruto, "Aku pinjam sebentar,"

Naruto melebarkan kedua mata kaget. Dia tahu apa yang akan Itachi lakukan. Tangannya dan tangan Itachi mulai bergerak membuat beberapa _handseal_. Setelah selesai Itachi melepaskan diri dengan melompat ke belakang dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

" _ **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_

Sebuah bola api berukuran cukup besar keluar dari mulut Itachi yang melesat menuju Naruto. Tak mau terpanggang oleh api buatan temannya, Naruto segera merangkai _handseal_.

" _ **Katon: Kasai no Ken"**_

Ini jutsu _original_ Naruto. Di mana dia merubah chakra yang berada di sekitar tangan kanannya menjadi api.

Naruto dengan tinju apinya melesat cepat menuju bola api Itachi.

"HAAAA!" teriak Naruto.

 _BOUSH!_

Naruto berhasil membelah bola api milik temannya dengan tinju apinya. Namun dia meringis kesakitan karena tangan kanannya mengalami sedikit luka bakar. 'Ck! Jutsuku masih belum kuat!'

Naruto tak berhenti sampai di sana, dia mengarahkan tinju apinya kepada Itachi yang terlihat sedang terkaget karena jutsunya dapat dikalahkan oleh Naruto.

 _Syuut!_

Itachi berhasil menghindari tinju api Naruto. Dia memiliki refleks yang bagus.

Tinju Naruto hanya mengenai pohon yang ada di belakang Itachi. Pohon itu terlihat terbakar setelah mengenai api Naruto. Satu hal yang Itachi dan Shisui ketahui, jangan pernah terkena tinju api Naruto jika tidak mau tubuh terselimuti oleh api.

"Masih belum!" kata Naruto lantang lalu bersiap menyerang Itachi lagi.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" teriak Shisui di pinggir sana menghentikan _sparring_ antara Naruto dan Itachi.

Keduanya memandang Shisui. Naruto membatalkan jutsunya lalu berjalan mendekati Shisui disusul oleh Itachi.

" _Sparring_ yang bagus tadi. Itachi, refleksmu cukup bagus serta pengendalian katon-mu meningkat. Aku bangga padamu." Puji Shisui.

"Terima kasih Shisui,"

Shisui lalu memandang teman pirangnya. "Naruto, sejauh yang kuamati pengembangan taijutsumu sudah meningkat. _Chakra control_ -mu juga cukup baik di lihat dari jutsumu tadi. Tapi kau kurang dalam hal refleks, kau masih perlu banyak berlatih lagi."

Naruto jadi murung, ternyata dia masih lemah. Mulai besok dia akan berlatih lebih giat lagi dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah! Terima kasih atas sarannya,"

"Umm, sama-sama. Kalau begitu ayo kita makan siang. Aku akan mentraktir kalian berdua makan ramen di Ichiraku Ramen." Ajak Shisui.

"Woaa! Asyik!"

* * *

Ichiraku Ramen. Itulah tulisan yang Naruto lihat di atas sebuah bangunan di depannya.

"Ayo masuk," kata Shisui lalu memasuki Ichiraku Ramen disusul oleh Naruto dan Itachi di belakangnya.

"Selamat datang," terdengar suara sapaan dari dalam.

"Paman, pesan ramen miso 3 mangkok," kata Shisui.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar,"

Sekitar 5 menit mereka menunggu sambil berbincang-bincang, akhirnya pesanan mereka sudah datang. Mereka menikmati ramen masing-masing dengan khidmat. Setelah selesai, Shisui segera membayar pesanan lalu pamit kepada Naruto dan Itachi karena ada misi dengan timnya.

Itachi juga sama, dia pamit pulang ke rumah karena ingin bermain dengan adiknya, Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke masih kecil, dia selalu menangis jika sehari saja tidak bermain dengan Itachi.

Kini di Ichiraku Ramen hanya Naruto seorang. Dia tidak tahu mau melakukan apa lagi. Teman-temannya ada kepentingan.

"Hah, lebih baik aku ke hutan barat Konoha. Aku rindu pada rumahku yang dulu," gumamnya.

* * *

Di pesisir hutan barat Konoha, terlihat seorang gadis berambut ungu kira-kira berusia 6 tahunan sedang berjalan sambil membawa keranjang di tangannya. Dia terlihat memasuki hutan. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu menemukan sebuah tanaman bunga yang indah di sekitar rerumputan yang tumbuh tak terawat.

Gadis itu memetik bunganya, di ciumnya bunga itu, dia terlihat senang. "Bunga yang harum," katanya.

Gadis tersebut lalu menyimpan bunga yang tadi dipetiknya ke dalam keranjang. Dia lalu berjalan kembali, mencari bunga-bunga liar yang menurutnya indah. Gadis itu berencana untuk merawat dan melestarikan bunga-bunga yang telah diambilnya.

"Ohohoh, lihat Shiro! Sepertinya ada gadis kecil yang cantik di sini,"

"Kau benar Kuro. Bagaimana kalau kita jual dia ke rumah bordir? Pasti harganya sangat mahal."

Gadis kecil itu berhenti, menatap ketakutan kepada dua pria dewasa yang ada di hadapannya.

Dua pria dewasa itu berjalan mendekati gadis kecil di depan mereka dengan tatapan keji serta seringai yang memuakkan. Gadis itu melangkah ke belakang dengan gemetaran, berusaha untuk menjauhi dua penjahat di hadapannya.

 _BUKH!_

Tanda dia duga, tubuhnya menubruk pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Kini dia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana. Keranjangnya jatuh karena kedua tangannya melemas.

"Hehehehe… kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi ne, Ojou-chan," ucap Kuro sambil memperlebar seringainya. Dia lalu memegang tubuh gadis itu dan hendak membawanya lari.

"LEPASKAN DIA!"

Kuro dan Shiro berhenti melangkah karena mendengar teriakan seorang anak kecil. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan namun tak menemukan siapa pun.

" _ **Katon: Kikku Kasai"**_

Suara anak kecil meneriaki nama jutsunya. Mereka melihat ke atas dan menemukan seorang anak pirang dengan kaki kanan yang terselimuti oleh api.

 _DUAKH!_

Kuro yang membawa gadis kecil tadi terkena tendangan api di bagian kepalanya. Hal itu membuatnya terpental cukup jauh dan pingsang seketika.

"KURANG AJAR KAU BOCAH!" teriak murka Shiro melihat saudaranya tergeletak tak berdaya. Dia lalu mengambil pedang yang ada di pinggangnya.

Shiro menyayatkan pedangnya ke anak pirang itu.

 _Syat!_

Anak pirang itu dapat menghindar lalu melayangkan tendangan kaki kanan yang terselimuti oleh api ke wajah Shiro.

 _BUAHK!_

Shiro terdorong ke belakang cukup jauh sambil memegang wajahnya. "Ghh! Panas! Panas! Panas!" ringisnya.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYAKITI ANAK KECIL! DASAR BANDIT SIALAN!" teriak anak pirang itu lalu melompat dan merangkai beberapa _handseal_.

" _ **Katon: Kasai no Ken"**_

Dengan tangan yang terselimuti api, dia meninju kepala bagian atas Shiro dengan sekuat tenaga. Membuat Shiro tak sadar seketika.

Anak pirang itu menghampiri gadis yang hampir diculik tadi, dia melihat tubuh gadis yang di selamatkannya bergetar ketakutan. Pandangannya juga kosong. Mungkin dia akan trauma dengan kejadian ini.

Anak pirang itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

…

"Tenanglah, kau sudah aman sekarang,"

…

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Anak itu memutuskan untuk memegang bahu gadis kecil di hadapannya. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" dia mengulang pertanyaannya.

"E-eh?! JA-JANGAN MENDEKAT! TOLONG! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!" teriak gadis kecil itu dengan panik.

"Hei! Sadarlah! Kau sudah aman sekarang. Aku yang telah menyelamatkanmu,"

Gadis itu terdiam seketika, dia melihat tubuh kedua bandit yang hendak menculiknya terkapar tak berdaya dengan luka bakar di sekujur tubuh. Dia kemudian memandang anak di depannya. "Be-benarkah?"

Anak pirang itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih karena telah me-menyelamatkanku. Namaku Uzuki Yugao, ano…"

"Naruto. Namaku Naruto. Salam kenal Yugao-san."

Perkenalan kembali berlanjut, anak pirang tadi yang ternyata Naruto memutuskan untuk menemani Yugao pulang ke rumahnya. Kondisi Yugao kini belum stabil, dia masih terbayang-bayang kejadian buruknya itu di kepala. Sepertinya Yugao harus banyak istirahat dan _refreshing_ agar melupakan kejadian buruknya itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto dan Itachi sepakat untuk menjelajah _Forest of Death_. Itachi cukup mengenal hutan itu, tapi tidak sampai ke dalam. Rencananya Naruto dan Itachi ingin melawan binatang-binatang buas yang ada di sana. Alasannya, karena Itachi ingin menyempurnakan jutsu dan juga meningkatkan taijutsunya. Sedangkan Naruto lebih cenderung ke peningkatan refleks.

Shisui tidak ikut bersama mereka karena sedang menjalankan misi. Misi yang diemban Shisui bukan misi Rank-C atau D, melainkan Rank-B yang membuat dia harus meninggalkan desa. Rencananya Shisui akan tiba di desa siang nanti jika misi berjalan lancar.

"Itachi, apa kita akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto karena mereka berdua hendak memasuki hutan kematian lebih dalam.

Itachi tersenyum sambil menatap Naruto. "Apa kau takut?"

"Tentu saja tidak! aku hanya mengikuti apa kata Shisui, dia bilang jangan pergi ke hutan kematian lebih dalam,"

Itachi terkekeh melihat reaksi yang di tunjukkan oleh Naruto. "Tenang saja, Shisui tidak akan mengetahui hal ini karena dia masih menjalankan misi. Lagian ini masih pagi, Shisui akan tiba di desa paling cepat nanti siang." Terang Itachi.

Naruto menghela nafas, ternyata Itachi mempunyai sisi keras kepala juga. "Terserah kau saja,"

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua telah sampai di tanah yang luas dengan di kelilingi pohon-pohon besar membuat cahaya matahari terhalang. Di sini gelap, lembab, dan yang pastinya mengerikan.

"Lihat Naruto! Ada 2 ekor ular yang datang," kata Itachi.

Naruto melihat 2 ekor ular raksasa berwarna cokelat keluar dari sebuah lubang besar tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kedua ular itu hampir mirip dengan yang dia temui beberapa minggu lalu.

"Itachi, kau ambil bagian kanan, aku yang kiri." Perintah Naruto. Itachi hanya mengangguk setuju.

Itachi melesat duluan meninggalkan Naruto di belakang. Dia juga melihat 'jatah' ularnya melesat mendekati dirinya.

Ular itu melayangkan mulutnya kepada mangsanya. Itachi berhasil menghindar dengan melompat ke atas. Dia lalu menendang perut ular itu sekuat tenaga.

 _DUAHK!_

Suara desiran khas ular kesakitan pun menggenma di seluruh hutan.

"Aku akan akhiri ini dengan cepat," kata Itachi lalu merangkai beberapa _handseal_ yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi semua shinobi.

" _ **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_

Dan ular itu pun mati dengan luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Beralih ke Naruto, dia terlihat menghindari serangan musuhnya. Sudah rencananya sejak awal bahwa dia akan meningkatkan refleks-nya. Naruto tidak mau terburu-buru untuk memusnahkan ular itu.

Ada serangan dari depan, Naruto dengan mudah menghindarinya. Ada serangan dari samping, dia juga berhasil menghindarinya. Ada serangan dari belakang, dia berhasil menghindar tanpa menengok ke arah serangan. Arah serangan khususnya dari belakang, Naruto dapat ketahui tanpa melihat karena dia menggunakan indera pendengaran, perasa, dan penciumannya.

Seperti saat ular itu menyerang Naruto dari belakang. Dia mengandalkan indera perasa dan pendengarannya untuk mendeteksi serangan musuh. Naruto dapat merasakan adanya angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus menuju dirinya serta hawa panas yang kian mendekat. Itu berarti suatu makhluk tengah melesat ke arahnya dengan cepat. Belum lagi dia mendengar suara gesekan antara udara dan sesuatu membuatnya bisa mengetahui lebih tepat arah serangan.

'Kurasa cukup sampai di sini,' batin Naruto.

" _ **Katon: Kikku Kasai"**_

Naruto menghindari serangan dari ular besar yang menjadi musuhnya. Dia lalu melesat dan menendang kepala ular itu sampai berlubang akibat kuat dan panasnya tendangan Naruto.

"Selesai!" teriak Naruto girang.

Namun kegirangan itu terhenti karena Naruto melihat beruang besar yang muncul dari balik pohon tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia juga melihat Itachi yang sedang bertarung dengan harimau ganas berukuran sama seperti badak. Itachi terlihat kewalahan menghadapi musuhnya membuat Naruto khawatir.

"Ck! Aku harus membereskan beruang ini dulu," gumam Naruto. Pandangannya berubah menjadi serius.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Naruto melesat meninju beruang itu dengan tangan yang terselimuti api.

 _DUAKH!_

Beruang itu berhasil menahan tinju Naruto. Makhluk itu sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan tangan kecil musuhnya. Namun perlahan-lahan beruang itu merasa kepanasan. Refleks dia menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Naruto membuat pertahanannya terbuka lebar.

Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Kaki kanannya terselimuti oleh api. Dia lalu menendang kepala bagian atas beruang itu sambil memutar. Total 3 kali dia menendang sambil memutar yang akhirnya membuat beruang itu terkapar tak berdaya.

Naruto menyeka keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya. Dia lalu melihat Itachi.

 _Deg!_

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang. Kedua matanya melebar karena kaget. Dia melihat dengan jelas Itachi yang terkena cakaran harimau dibagian dada sampai terpental ke belakang dan menubruk pohon dengan kasar.

"ITACHI!"

Naruto berlari cepat menuju tempat Itachi sebelum harimau itu yang sampai pertama. Mau tidak mau dia harus beradu kecepatan dengan harimau itu. Jika menang maka kemungkinan dia akan menyelamatkan Itachi. Tapi jika kalah maka dapat dipastikan Itachi mati.

Tapi akhirnya, kecepatan Naruto masih kalah. 'Sial! aku masih lemah!' batin Naruto melihat nanar harimau yang telah sampai di hadapan Itachi sambil mengayuhkan kuku tajamnya.

'Aku tak mau kehilangan orang yang berharga bagiku!'

 _Crash!_

Harapan Naruto terkabul. Dia melihat kepala harimau itu terbelah oleh benda tajam.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan memasuki hutan kematian ini lebih dalam!"

Naruto hafal suara ini, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Naruto melihat seseorang berdiri di batang pohon. "Shisui!"

Yap. Shisui yang telah menyelamatkan Itachi.

* * *

Shisui telah selesai mengobati luka Itachi yang tak sadarkan diri. Sementara Naruto hanya berdiri membelakangi mereka berdua dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yang penting Itachi selamat." Kata Shisui menenangkan Naruto. Shisui tahu jika perasaan teman pirangnya itu sedang kacau. Naruto pasti sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dulu Shisui juga begitu. Kehilangan teman setimnya yang mengakibatkan sharingan bangkit di kedua matanya.

"Aku…" gumam Naruto. Bahunya bergetar. Menahan tangisan.

Shisui hanya berdiam diri melihat punggung Naruto.

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat! Untuk melindungi orang-orang yang berharga bagiku!" teriak Naruto sambil menatap Shisui dengan mata merah darahnya yang memiliki 1 tomoe.

"Naruto…! Kau!"

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **AN:** _Thanks_ yang udah nge- _review, fav, and follow_ _fic_ perdana saya ini. Untuk sarannya makasih banyak.

Mempertimbangkan jumlah saran yang masuk. Saya sudah memutuskan bahwa elemen kedua Naruto adalah Doton (Elemen Tanah). Untuk yang ketiga, saya masih bingung. Banyak yang menyarankan petir, banyak juga yang menyarankan air. Jadi, minta sarannya lagi ya dan pastinya dengan alasan logis.

 _Review_ yang pake akun akan dibalas lewat _PM_ , tentunya yang hanya merupakan pertanyaan dan butuh tanggapan. Balasan _review_ yang ditulis di akhir _chapter_ adalah yang anonim.

 **DAMARWULAN: Apa Minato udah jadi Hokage?** Yap. Minato udah jadi Hokage, sama seperti di _canon_.

Makasih udah mampir, jangan lupa _review_ ya.

 **© Indra Kusuma**


	3. Sebuah Pedang

**Note:** _Chapter_ 3 sudah rilis, moga terhibur semuanya. _Thanks_ yang sudah kasih saran.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

" _ **Sebuah Pedang"**_

* * *

Sudah 1 tahun berlalu sejak hari itu, hari yang membuat Naruto mengetahui jati dirinya. Shisui dan Itachi jelas kaget mengetahui sahabat pirangnya adalah salah satu anggota _Clan_ Uchiha. Terbukti dengan sharingan bersarang di kedua mata Naruto.

Naruto meminta Shisui dan Itachi merahasiakan jati dirinya kepada siapa pun, dia tidak mau membuat semua orang gempar, Naruto juga tidak mau terikat pada _clan_ manapun. Shisui dan Itachi mengabulkan permintaan Naruto. Mereka tidak akan bilang kepada siapa pun bahkan Hokage sekali pun.

Sejak kesepakatan itu dibuat, Shisui membuat keputusan cepat dengan melatih Naruto secara pribadi bagaimana menggunakan kekuatan sharingan. Naruto setuju dengan itu, dia akan memaksimalkan kemampuan yang dirinya miliki.

Shisui, anak berumur 9 tahun itu melatih Naruto dengan keras. Terbukti dengan hanya latihan selama 7 bulan Naruto sudah menguasai sharingan secara sempurna. Sharingan dimata Naruto sudah 3 tomoe sama seperti Shisui.

Dalam 1 tahun terakhir ini, perkembangan mereka bisa dibilang cukup pesat. Naruto yang sudah menguasai sharingan, _chakra control_ yang sudah dapat berjalan di atas air, jutsu katon yang setingkat dengan _low_ chuunin, dan taijutsu gabungan yang hampir Naruto kuasai.

Shisui juga sama, bisa dibilang dia adalah anak yang perkembangannya paling pesat dari pada Naruto maupun Itachi. Shisui sudah jelas menguasai sharingannya, jutsu katon setara dengan _high_ chuunin meskipun dia masih genin, teknik kenjutsu dengan tantonya hampir dia kuasai,dan _chakra control_ yang sudah dapat mengalirkan chakra ke senjata.

Itachi masih belum membangkitkan sharingannya, tapi dari segi perkembangan jutsu dia yang paling menonjol. Sebenarnya jutsu katon Itachi hanya setara chuunin, tapi dari segi kreatifitas membuat jutsu Itachi memang jagonya. Anak berambut hitam panjang diikat itu pernah berkata bahwa sebuah jutsu yang kuat tidak dilihat dari besarnya, tapi efek yang ditimbulkan. Itachi lebih senang mempelajari dan membuat jutsu yang sederhana namun mematikan. Dia juga meminta Naruto untuk mengajari jutsu katon yang dimilikinya seperti jutsu _**"Katon: Kasai no Ken"**_ tapi gagal karena tangan Itachi selalu terbakar. _Chakra control_ -nya juga berkembang cukup bagus.

Hubungan Naruto dan Yugao yang dia selamatkan 1 tahun lalu semakin membaik. Yugao berkeinginan untuk menjadi kuat. 6 bulan yang lalu Naruto memperkenalkan Yugao pada kedua teman Uchihanya. Kini hubungan mereka cukup baik. Beberapa kali Yugao berlatih bersama trio Uchiha.

Kini tempat latihan Naruto berserta temannya dipindahkan ke hutan kematin dari yang asalnya di hutan barat Konoha. Alasannya cukup simpel, latihan yang paling efektif adalah menyediakan lawan yang nyata. Dalam artian ini berarti hewan buas menjadi lawan yang nyata.

Shisui mengajak Naruto dan Itachi bertemu, katanya dia ingin memberikan sesuatu. Shisui merogoh kantung ninja yang ada di belakangnya, dia terlihat mengambil tiga kertas putih.

Naruto yang tidak paham dengan maksud Shisui segera bertanya, "Kertas apa itu, Shisui?"

"Ini disebut kertas chakra,"

"Kertas chakra? maksudnya?" tanya Itachi masih belum paham.

"Kertas chakra berguna untuk mengetahui elemen seseorang. Pada dasarnya, setiap shinobi memiliki 1 elemen utama. Tapi dengan latihan keras dan bakat yang bagus tidak menutup kemungkinan seorang shinobi akan memiliki lebih dari 1 elemen. Contoh simpelnya adalah Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen yang memiliki 5 elemen dan ANBU Konoha Hatake Kakashi yang memiliki 4 elemen." Jelas Shisui.

Naruto dan Itachi mengangguk mengerti.

'Tak kusangka kakek itu sangat kuat,' batin Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana kita mengetahui elemen di dalam diri kita?" tanya Itachi lagi. Dia terlihat antusias.

"Cukup alirkan saja chakramu ke kertas ini. Jika chakra dasarmu api, kertas ini akan terbakar. Jika petir akan mengkerut, jika air akan basah, jika angin akan terpotong, dan jika tanah akan hancur." Jelas Shisui. "Ini kertas khusus yang akan bereaksi pada chakra sekecil apapun. Dibuat dari pohon spesial dan dipelihara dengan chakra. Jika kalian alirkan chakra ke kertas ini, kalian akan tahu chakra dasar masing-masing." Lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan kertas chakra pada Naruto dan Itachi.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Shisui? Apa kau sudah mencobanya?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang kertas chakra di tangannya.

"Belum. Aku akan melakukannya sekarang, tentunya setelah kalian."

"Baiklah…"

Naruto dan Itachi berkonsentrasi mengalirkan chakra masing-masing. Angin berhembus kencang. Hal yang berikutnya terjadi membuat Shisui mau tidak mau melebarkan kedua mata hitamnya.

Naruto memiliki 3 elemen. Kertas bagian kanannya basah dan kertas bagian kirinya berubah menjadi coklat hendak hancur. Tidak sampai disitu, seluruh kertas chakra Naruto terbakar sampai menjadi abu menandakan Naruto mempunyai elemen api yang kuat. Beda halnya dengan Itachi, dia memiliki 2 elemen. Pertama-tama kertas chakranya basah lalu terbakar sampai menjadi abu.

'Ini menarik…' batin Shisui. "Naruto, dilihat dari apa yang terjadi dengan kertas chakramu, kau memiliki 3 elemen yaitu api, tanah, dan air." Ungkap Shisui.

Naruto melebarkan matanya senang, "Woah! Benarkah?! Yattai! Aku akan menjadi ninja yang sangat kuat!" ucap girang Naruto.

Shisui hanya tersenyum dengan reaksi Naruto, begitu juga dengan Itachi yang semula kaget lalu tersenyum.

Shisui lalu memandang Itachi. "Itachi. Kelihatannya kau memiliki 2 elemen,"

Itachi mengangguk singkat. "Yah, aku memiliki elemen api dan air. Dua elemen yang saling bertolak belakang,"

Apa yang Itachi katakan benar. Api dan air selamanya tidak akan bersatu. Itachi tidak bisa melakukan jutsu kombinasi dengan kedua elemennya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang dapat mengkombinasikan jutsu elemennya. Tapi Itachi tetap senang karena dia memiliki lebih dari 1 elemen.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku," kata Shisui yang mendapat perhatian dari Naruto dan Itachi.

"Benar juga. Aku ingin melihat kau memiliki elemen apa saja," kata Naruto.

Shisui mengambil satu kertas chakra. Dia mulai berkonsentrasi. Hal yang berikutnya terjadi adalah kertas yang dipegang Shisui mengkerut, lalu terbakar sampai menjadi abu.

"Wow, Shisui, kau memiliki 2 elemen yaitu api dan listrik. Elemen yang sangat cocok untuk pertarungan selain elemen angin." Komen Itachi. Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Shisui tak menyangka dia mempunyai elemen listrik. Dilihat dari mengkerutnya kertas tadi Shisui memiliki elemen listrik yang kuat. Hal itu merupakan kebanggaan baru bagi Shisui.

"Oh ya Shisui," Naruto teringat sesuatu. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan semua kertas chakra itu?"

"Aku mendapatkannya dari guru pembimbingku. Kemarin beliau mengatakan ingin mengetahui elemen apa saja yang dimiliki muridnya. Karena aku teringat kalian, jadinya aku meminta beberapa lembar kertas chakra." jawab Shisui. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja.

"Jika kita memiliki elemen selain api, bagaimana kalau kita mencari beberapa gulungan jutsu untuk dipelajari?" saran Itachi.

"Ide bagus…" kata Shisui.

"Kalau begitu ayo… kita ke Perpustakaan Konoha,"

Mereka bertiga akhirnya pergi ke Perpustakaan Konoha. Di sana mereka membaca dan menyalin hal-hal yang penting. Seharian ini Naruto, Shisui, dan Itachi habiskan untuk membaca di perpustakaan. Tidak hanya mencari gulungan jutsu berelemen, Naruto juga menjari jutsu-jutsu dasar seperti _**"Bunshin no Jutsu"**_.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto bagun dipagi hari. Seperti biasa, dia pemanasan dulu sebelum melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari. Setiap bangun tidur Naruto selalu melakukan _push up, sit up, back up,_ dan yang lainnya. Hal ini telah Naruto lakukan sejak 1 tahun yang lalu.

Setelah mandi dan sarapan, Naruto memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keliling desa Konoha. Hari ini dia tidak latihan bersama Shisui dan Itachi. Mereka ada kepentingan _clan_.

Tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi di desa ini. Seperti biasa, selalu ramai dan ramah.

Naruto berjalan tanpa arah, dia tidak tahu mau kemana. Kesehariannya hanya berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih. Tidak ada hal yang lain. Naruto juga hanya sesekali membeli kebutuhan rumah, seperti persediaan bahan makanan. Untuk pakaian sehari-hari, Naruto tidak terlalu peduli. Asal masih layak pakai maka dia akan memakaianya. Jika sudah rusak atau kecil maka Naruto akan membuangnya. Dilemari Naruto masih menyimpan beberapa pasang pakaian. Tentunya masih layak pakai.

"Hmm, kira-kira tempat yang cocok didatangi apa ya?" gumam Naruto. Bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Naruto melihat ke sekeliling. Ada orang yang sedang berbelanja di toko baju, sarapan di kedai, dan hanya sekedar berjalan kaki. Mau singgah di kedai, tapi dia sudah kenyang. Mau berbelanja di toko, tapi tidak ada yang penting untuk dirinya beli. Ah… sekarang dia benar-benar bingung mau kemana.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara feminin tersebut. Dia melihat teman wanita pertamanya, Yugao.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yugao setelah menghampiri Naruto.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan saja,"

"Oh, apa Naruto-kun tidak latihan bersama Shisui-san dan Itachi?"

"Tidak. Mereka sedang ada kepentingan _clan_. Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku hendak pergi ke toko senjata, ingin membeli sebilah pedang,"

Naruto tertarik mendengar jawaban Yugao. Toko senjata? Kebetulan dirinya sama sekali tidak memiliki senjata pribadi di rumah. Untung Naruto membawa seluruh uangnya, jadi dia bisa langsung ke toko senjata bersama Yugao tanpa pulang ke rumah dulu. Untuk urusan uang didapat dari mana, sebenarnya Naruto tidak bekerja. Dia mendapatkan uang dari Hiruzen sebulan sekali. Uangnya terbilang cukup banyak. Sekitar 200.000 Ryo perbulannya. Naruto sangat berterima kasih pada Hiruzen.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" pinta Naruto.

Awalnya Yugao sedikit kaget, tapi dia langsung ternyum. "Tentu boleh. Aku malah senang bisa ditemani Naruto-kun,"

"Kalau begitu ayo, tolong tunjukkan jalannya Yugao," kata Naruto sambil mempersilahkan Yugao berjalan di depan sambil membungkuk hormat.

Yugao dibuat tersipu dengan kelakuan Naruto yang memperlakukan dirinya seperti Tuan Putri dan Naruto sebagai pelayannya.

* * *

Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk sampai ditempat tujuan. Naruto dan Yugao segera masuk ke dalam toko.

"Selamat datang," Terdengar suara dari dalam toko. "Oh Yugao-chan rupanya. Apa pesanan seperti biasa? dan sepertinya kau membawa seseorang," kata pemilik toko itu.

"Ah tidak, aku diberi tugas untuk membeli sebilah pedang. Dan ini namanya Naruto-kun, temanku," Yugao memperkenalkan Naruto pada pemilik toko tersebut.

Yugao sudah akhrab dengan pemilik toko karena dia menjadi pelanggan tetap. Sebenarnya Yugao diberi tugas oleh Hokage untuk membeli peralatan ninja beberapa bulan yang lalu. Karena Hokage puas dengan hasil kerja Yugao yang selalu tepat waktu, akhirnya Hokage selalu meminta Yugao membelikan senjata-senjata untuk para ninja.

"Pedang seperti apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya pemilik toko.

Yugao sedikit berpikir, "Yang tajam dan tahan lama,"

"Hmm, baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan carikan dulu,"

Sebenarnya Yugao membeli pedang untuk diri sendiri, bukan perintah dari Hokage. Tapi melihat reaksi yang diberikan pemilik toko itu sepertinya dia berpikir bahwa Yugao diminta membelikan pedang atas perintah Hokage. Yugao bersyukur karena hal itu. Jika saja pemilik toko itu tahu yang sebenarnya maka tidak akan diperbolehkan. Oh ayolah, anak berumur 6 tahun membeli sebuah pedang sungguhan, pasti semua orang akan melarangnya.

"Ini," kata pemilik toko sambil menyodorkan sebuah pedang dengan sarungnya yang berwarna putih.

Yugao mengambilnya, dia mulai melihat pedang itu. "Wow, sepertinya ini pedang yang bagus," komen Yugao dengan mata berbinar. "Apa nama pedang ini?"

"Namanya **_Wado Ichimonji_** ,"

'Wado?' batin Naruto penasaran. Diam-diam dia juga mengamati pedang yang digenggam Yugao.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Yugao kembali menyarungkan pedang itu.

"Hmm, sebenarnya pedang itu mahal. Tapi karena kau sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap aku akan mengurangi harganya. Cukup dengan 750.000 Ryo saja kau sudah bisa membawa pedang itu. Yah itung-itung untuk menyumbang kekuatan pada Konoha." Kata pemilik toko.

"Baiklah aku akan membelinya… ini," Yugao menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

Pemilik toko itu terlihat menghitung uang yang Yugao berikan. "Yosh, sudah pas,"

"Ano… aku juga ingin membeli sebuah pedang," pertama kalinya Naruto buka suara saat memasuki toko senjata ini.

"Eh?! Anak kecil tidak diperbolehkan membeli benda berbahaya seperti pedang! Itu adalah perintah dari Hokage-sama langsung!" raut wajah pemilik toko itu berubah seketika dari yang asalnya ramah menjadi garang. Naruto sedikit takut.

"Ta-tapi, ini adalah perintah dari orang tuaku, mereka ingin membeli pedang bukan untuk bertarung, tapi sebagai pajangan rumah dan alat untuk membela diri." Bohong Naruto.

Pemilik toko itu tidak langsung membalas ucapan Naruto, dia memberikan tatapan menyelidik. Setelah beberapa saat, pemilik toko tersebut pergi ke belakang lalu kembali lagi dengan tiga buah pedang.

"Ini! Pilih salah satu yang menurutmu bagus," kata pemilik toko sambil menjejerkan tiga pedang di depan Naruto.

Naruto berpikir, melihat-lihat pedang yang menurutnya bagus. Ada satu pedang yang menarik perhatian Naruto. Pedang dengan sarung bermotif mosaik panjang dengan enamel hitam. Naruto melepaskan pedang itu dari sarungnya. Dia melihat tepi pedang itu sangat tajam. Sepertinya anak berambut pirang itu sudah menentukan pedangnya.

"Paman, apa nama pedang ini?"

"Namanya _**Ryu Waza Mono**_ ,"

"Wow, nama yang keren!" antusias Naruto. "Berapa harga pedang ini? aku akan membelinya."

"Hmm. Pedang ini cukup mahal, 1.000.000 Ryo dan kau bisa membawa pulang pedang ini."

"APA?!" kaget Naruto. 'Sial! pedang ini sangat mahal. Tapi aku ingin membelinya.' Batin Naruto.

Naruto merogoh saku celananya, dia mengambil dompet hitamnya. 'Fiuuh… syukurlah. Aku memiliki uang lebih. Tapi sisanya tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai akhir bulan.'

Sekarang sudah masuk awal bulan. 2 hari yang lalu Naruto baru saja mendapatkan uang dari Hiruzen. Uang yang selalu diberikan oleh Hiruzen akan Naruto tabung untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Maka dari itu dia bisa memiliki uang banyak.

'Ah masa bodoh dengan habis uang. Aku masih bisa hidup tanpa uang,' batin Naruto menyemangati dirinya untuk segera membeli pedang yang menarik perhatiannya itu. "Baiklah aku akan membelinya, ini uangnya," kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan 10 lembar kertas uang dengan pecahan 100.000 Ryo.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya. Kau boleh membawa pedang ini ke rumahmu sebagai pajangan sekaligus alat untuk membela diri."

Setelah semua urusan selesai, Naruto dan Yugao pergi dari toko itu dengan pedang yang dibalut kain putih berada digenggaman tangan masing-masing.

* * *

"Gahhh! Sekarang uangku hampir habis…" frustasi Naruto.

Yugao menoleh, lalu tersenyum. "Kalau uangmu pas-pasan kenapa tidak jadi saja membeli pedangnya?"

"Tapi pedang ini sangat bagus. Dan aku tidak ingin orang lain yang memilikinya,"

Alasan yang cukup masuk akal bagi Yugao. Kalau saja pemilik toko itu tidak menurunkan harga pedang yang dibelinya maka dapat dipastikan keuangannya akan menipis. Dan pastinya dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk memiliki pedangnya.

"Jika Naruto-kun kehabisan uang dan tidak mampu membeli persediaan makanan tinggal datang saja kerumahku," tawar Yugao.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu,"

"Tidak tidak, sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Malahan aku senang jika ada yang memakan masakanku selain diriku sendiri." Kata Yugao sambil menggeleng, lalu tersenyum.

"Hmm, kalau begitu baiklah. Terima kasih Yugao,"

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun. Aku senang jika bisa membantumu."

Hening tercipta. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi. Hanya suara langkah kaki kerumunan orang yang terdengar. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di persimpangan jalan. Naruto pamit duluan kepada Yugao karena arah rumah mereka berdua berbeda. Akhirnya Yugao dan Naruto berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

Naruto berjalan diam sambil menggenggam erat pedangnya. Dia memikirkan sesuatu, temannya. Jujur, Naruto sangat senang bisa memiliki teman yang baik seperti Yugao, Shisui, dan Itachi. Naruto berjanji akan melindungi mereka. Tapi dia teringat akan kejadian buruk 1 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuat nyawa Itachi diujung tanduk.

'Ck! Aku harus bertambah kuat, kuat, dan kuat!'

Naruto sadar kekuatan bukan segalanya. Jika salah satu temannya berada di ujung tanduk karena luka parah, apakah kekuatannya akan menyelamatkan temannya? Jawabannya tidak! kekuatan penghancur tidak akan menyelamatkan teman saat luka parah!

Tanpa Naruto sadari dia berhenti di samping gedung tinggi. Naruto menoleh dan membaca tulisan yang berada di atas… Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan ya… sepertinya sangat bermanfaat."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **AN:** Sudah diputuskan bahwa elemen ke-3 Naruto adalah air. Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semua.

Pedang Wado Ichimonji dan Ryu Waza Mono aslinya dari anime **One Piece**.

 _Review_ yang pake akun akan dibalas lewat _PM_ , tentunya yang hanya merupakan pertanyaan dan butuh tanggapan. Balasan _review_ yang ditulis di akhir _chapter_ adalah yang anonim dan akun yang tidak bisa di _PM_.

 **Andre iswandi378: Kalau boleh tahu Naruto pairnya siapa thor?** Akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita. Mungkin udah ada yang memprediksikan.

 **Kuuhaku no David: Hmm thor maksud dari element emas itu gimana? Apakah seperti pasir emas punyanya si Kazekage RASA ? Atau Api Emas ?.. Updatenya Ditunggu!** Sama seperti Gild Tesoro. Bisa membuat emas. Dan juga hampir mirip dengan Guren dari segi pembuatan. Jika sudah membuat emas maka tidak dapat dihilangkan.

 **DAMARWULAN: Apa Naruto umurnya sama kayak Itachi dan Shisui dan berarti Naruto bukan anak Minato dan Kushina dong** Naruto dan Itachi umur 6 tahun, Shisui 9 tahun. Yep, Naru bukan anak Minato dan Kushina.

 **Vilan616: Air lah yo, petir mana nyambung. Terus ni Naru kok punya sharingan apa Naru anak Uchiha juga?** Yap.

 **Eris: Apa Naruto makan buah iblis Goru Goru no Mi kaya Gild Tesoro? menarik. Naruto Uchiha? siapa orang tuanya?** Tidak. Naruto tidak makan buah iblis, saya hanya terinspirasi saja. Untuk orang tua Naruto masih misteri.

Makasih sudah mampir, jangan lupa _review_ ya.

 **© Indra Kusuma**


	4. Belajar Ilmu Medis

**Note:** Akhirnya bisa _update_ juga. Semoga para pembaca terhibur.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

" _ **Belajar Ilmu Medis"**_

* * *

Naruto memandang lama pedang yang telah dibelinya. Dia tidak tahu harus diapakan pedang itu. Dia tidak punya _skill_ berpedang. Naruto hanya memajang pedang yang sudah dibelinya tadi di tembok ruang tengah. Untuk saat ini pedangnya hanya akan menjadi hiasan saja.

"Huaaa! Bosan…," gumam Naruto dengan wajah malas.

Naruto tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk mengusir kebosanan. Saat ini dia agak malas untuk berlatih.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Naruto baru ingat sesuatu. "Benar juga, aku berencana untuk mengunjungi Rumah Sakit Konoha. Siapa tahu aku bisa belajar ninjutsu medis di sana," gumamnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto segera pergi ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

* * *

Rumah Sakit Konoha terletak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Hanya dengan berjalan 10 menit maka Naruto sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah sakit. Naruto menatap kesekelilingnya, Rumah Sakit Konoha kini sedang ramai dikunjungi, baik itu pasien, orang yang menjenguk, maupun pegawai setempat. Naruto melihat salah satu perawat berjalan mendekatinya, dia berindisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Ano, permisi…"

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Bisakah saya bertemu dengan kepala rumah sakit di sini?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Tentu bisa, kebetulan sekarang sedang jam makan siang. Kamu bisa menemui beliau di ruang kerjanya di lantai paling atas,"

"Terima kasih banyak. Kalau begitu saya permisi,"

"Sama-sama,"

Mengerti dengan penjelasan sang perawat, Naruto segera memasuki rumah sakit dan pergi ke lantai paling atas. Rumah sakit ini terdiri dari 5 lantai. Naruto tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di tempat tujuannya.

 _Chief Room_

Naruto memandang tulisan yang berada di hadapannya, tidak salah lagi ruang ini adalah ruangan tempat kepala rumah sakit bekerja. Berbagai pikiran mampir di otak Naruto tentang bagaimana sifat Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha ini. Baik atau buruk? Tegas atau lembut? Entahlah.

"Lebih baik segera temui langsung," gumam Naruto.

Naruto mengetuk pintu dengan lembut, bersikap sesopan mungkin. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari dalam yang mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Dari yang Naruto dengar, suara itu lebih condong mengarah ke perempuan. Suaranya lembut. Namun disaat bersamaan nadanya terdengar tegas.

"Permisi," kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu, lalu menutupnya kembali. Dia lalu memandang seseorang yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dihadapannya. Sekarang Naruto mengetahui bagaimana wajah dari sang Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Ada masalah apa sampai datang ke sini, anak muda?"

"A-ano…," Naruto gugup. Dia menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup. "Bolehkah saya belajar ilmu medis di sini? Kumohon," kata Naruto sambil membungkukkan badan.

Sang Kepala Rumah Sakit memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Hm, tidak biasanya anak laki-laki sepertimu berminat untuk belajar ilmu medis. Kenapa kau ingin belajar ilmu medis?"

Naruto menegakkan badannya. Dia menatap wanita berambut pirang pucat dengan tatapan serius. "Saya ingin melindungi teman-teman saya! Itulah alasannya saya ingin belajar ilmu medis,"

"Hmm… kenapa kau tidak menjadi kuat saja agar dapat melindungi teman-temanmu?"

"Kuat tidak menjadi jaminan untuk melindungi teman-temanku. Jika suatu hari temanku ada yang luka parah, saya tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka karena saya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ilmu medis. Jadi saya kesini untuk belajar ilmu medis agar dapat menolong teman-teman saya yang sedang luka parah nantinya." Jelas Naruto.

'Anak ini menarik, aku bisa melihat tekad api disetiap kalimat yang diucapkannya.' Batin wanita berambut pirang pucat sang Kepala Rumah Sakit Konoha itu. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu ilmu medis dan ninjutsu medis. Tapi waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk berlatih tidak banyak. Aku hanya memiliki waktu 2 jam untuk melatihmu setiap harinya. Bagaimana, apa kau setuju?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar, perasaannya sangat senang sekali hari ini. "Tentu setuju. Saya sangat berterima kasih karena sudah memperbolehkan saya belajar ilmu medis." Kata Naruto sambil membungkuk hormat. Lalu kembali menegakkan badan.

"Ekspresi yang menarik anak muda. Mulai saat ini kau resmi menjadi murid pribadiku. Aku akan mengajarimu tentang ilmu medis mulai besok, setiap jam 7 sampai jam 9 malam. Kau harus datang tepat waktu ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Untuk sekarang aku sarankan kau mencari dan membaca beberapa buku tentang medis."

"Siap laksanakan!" balas Naruto tegas. "Kalau boleh tahu, saya harus memanggil anda siapa?" tanya Naruto.

Wanita pirang itu tersenyum kecil. "Namaku Senju Tsunade. Panggil aku Tsunade-sensei,"

* * *

Setelah resmi menjadi murid dari Senju Tsunade, Naruto segera melaksanakan saran yang diberikan senseinya itu. Naruto mencari beberapa buku yang berkaitan dengan ilmu medis di Perpustakaan Konoha. Rencananya dia akan meminjam beberapa buku dan dibaca di rumah. Naruto juga akan mencatat hal-hal yang penting dibuku catatannya.

Naruto tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yugao di Perpustakaan Konoha. Katanya Yugao mencari beberapa buku yang berkaitan dengan ilmu berpedang atau dalam dunia ninja dikenal dengan sebutan kenjutsu.

Yugao sedikit terkejut karena mengetahui Naruto sedang mencari buku tentang ilmu medis. Dia berpikir ada yang aneh dengan otak teman pirangnya itu. Tapi setelah Yugao bertanya dan mendapatkan jawaban kenapa Naruto mencari buku tentang medis dia kagum dengan Naruto. Pasalnya jarang ada anak laki-laki yang ingin menjadi ninja medis kecuali memang ahli dibidangnya.

Yugao tahu Naruto itu baik, kuat, dan cerdas serta berpotensi untuk menjadi ninja hebat. Itulah yang membuat Yugao kagum pada teman pirangnya. Dan Yugao kini semakin kagum dengan sosok Naruto setelah mengetahui alasan Naruto berminat untuk belajar ilmu medis, tidak lain adalah **untuk melindungi temannya** , termasuk Yugao tentunya. Mungkin kata 'melindungi' sudah sering didengar. Tapi Yugao baru pertama kali mendengar kata 'melindungi' yang sesungguhnya. Kata yang bukan keluar dari mulut saja, melainkan kata yang diucapkan bersama tekad kuat yang dipancarkan.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Yugao saat keluar dari Perpustakaan Konoha bersama Naruto dengan membawa beberapa buku di tangan masing-masing.

"Belum, aku belum sempat makan siang," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama di rumahku? Kan aku sudah janji bahwa kau boleh makan di rumahku sepuasnya,"

"Hmm, boleh juga. Kalau begitu ayo,"

* * *

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Yugao. Langsung saja Yugao menyuruh Naruto masuk dan menunggu di meja makan sementara Yugao akan memasak untuk makan siang.

Yugao tinggal sendiri di rumahnya. Kedua orang tuanya gugur dalam insiden penyerangan Kyuubi 1 tahun silam. Awalnya Yugao terpukul dengan kematian orang tuanya namun dia belajar untuk merelakan semuanya dan memulai hidup baru tanpa kedua orang tua.

Naruto jelas mengerti bagaimana susahnya hidup tanpa orang tua. Beruntung dirinya dan Yugao ditakdirkan terlahir di Desa Konoha yang memberi uang bulanan untuk anak kecil tanpa orang tua. Kalau di desa lain Naruto tidak tahu apakah sama seperti Konoha yang memberi uang bulanan atau tidak.

Berbicara soal insiden penyerangan Kyuubi 1 tahun silam, Naruto pernah membacanya di buku Sejarah Konoha. Di sana dikatakan bahwa istri Yondaime Hokage yang sudah melahirkan anak pertamanya diculik oleh sekelompok orang beratribut serba hitam. Yondaime Hokage yang mengetahui istrinya diculik langsung bertindak dengan menggerakkan beberapa divisi ANBU untuk mencari keberadaan istrinya.

Yondaime Hokage yang bernama Namikaze Minato dengan julukan Kilat Kuning dari Konoha atau lebih akrab disebut Konoha no Kiroii Senko tidak dapat melakukan jutsu Hiraishin untuk langsung sampai di hadapan istrinya karena segel yang berada di tubuh istrinya sudah hilang.

Sebelum menggerakkan beberapa divisi ANBU, Minato meminta mereka membawa kunai hiraishin. Jika istrinya sudah ditemukan, Minato menyuruh ANBU untuk memberikan kode dengan menggoyangkan beberapa kali kunai hiraishin. Disaat itu Minato langsung berada ditempat ANBU yang memberikan kode.

Istri Minato yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina diculik oleh sekelompok orang dengan tujuan melepaskan Kyuubi. Mereka mengetahui bahwa segel yang mengekang Kyuubi akan melemah jika seseorang sedang melahirkan.

Minato gagal mencegah pelepasan Kyuubi dari tubuh Kushina yang mengakibatkan Kyuubi terbebas dengan kesadaran penuh. Minato menyuruh seluruh ANBU untuk menghadang Kyuubi agar tidak mendekati Desa Konoha sementara dirinya membawa Kushina kembali ke rumah.

Saat hendak menghentikan Kyuubi, Minato dihadang oleh sekelompok orang berjumlah 5 orang yang menjadi penanggung jawab lepasnya Kyuubi. Minato bertanya pada mereka alasan mengincar Kyuubi dan mereka menjawab ini untuk pembalasan pada Konoha. Minato berhasil membunuh mereka semua dengan susah payah. Dengan chakra yang tersisa dia berniat untuk menyegel Kyuubi di dalam tubuh anak pertamanya untuk menyelamatkan desa dari kehancuran bahkan dunia karena Minato tahu bagaimana kekuatan dari monster yang disebut Kyuubi.

Awalnya Kushina menolak niat Minato untuk menjadikan putra pertama mereka sebagai jinchuuriki. Namun akhirnya Kushina menyetujui niat Minato karena demi Desa Konoha. Alasan Kushina menolak niat Minato karena khawatir putra pertama mereka akan dijauhi oleh semua orang seperti yang dulu dirinya alami.

Proses penyegelan Kyuubi terbilang lancar. Tidak ada kerusakan yang terjadi di Desa Konoha karena proses penyegelan Kyuubi berada di luar wilayah Konoha.

Keesokan harinya berita besar itu beredar di seluruh penjuru dunia. Putra pertama dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina tanpa disangka dianggap pahlawan oleh penduduk Konoha. Hal ini berbanding terbalik dengan kekhawatiran Kushina.

Warga Konoha tidak hanya berbangga, namun juga bersedih karena banyak ANBU _elite_ yang gugur dalam insiden penyerangan Kyuubi termasuk kedua orang tua Yugao.

"Makanan sudah siap!" teriak Yugao dari dapur membuat Naruto terkaget dari lamunannya.

Yugao membawa beberapa jenis makanan yang terlihat enak dimata Naruto. "Wah sepertinya ini enak," puji Naruto.

Yugao tersenyum dengan pipi merona. "Tentu saja. Inikan masakanku,"

Mereka berdua memulai acara makan siang dengan Naruto yang memimpin doa. Keduanya makan dalam diam dan tenang, berusaha untuk menghargai makanan yang telah diberikan oleh Tuhan. Setelah selesai makan siang Naruto menawarkan untuk mencuci piring yang kotor. Yugao tentu menolak tawaran Naruto karena dia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai tamu yang wajib dilayani. Namun Naruto bersikeras untuk mencuci piring kotor sebagai tanda terimakasih. Dengan terpaksa Yugao mengiyakan.

Setelah selesai mencuci piring yang kotor, Naruto mendekati Yugao yang berada diruang tengah dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ne Yugao, kalau tidak salah umurmu sudah 7 tahun 'kan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.

Yugao mendelik tajam. "Memang kenapa?" tanya balik Yugao dengan suara mendatar. Wanita memang sensitif jika berbicara soal umur. Tidak peduli masih anak-anak atau dewasa.

Naruto sempat bengong dengan perubahan raut wajah Yugao. Dia jadi sedikit gugup. "Ti-tidak apa-apa sih. Aku hanya ingin bertanya kau sudah masuk akademi ninja apa belum? Diumur 7 tahun seharusnya kau sudah mulai belajar di akademi," jawab Naruto.

"Begitu," gumam Yugao. Raut wajahnya kembali seperti semula. Ceria dan murah senyum. "Aku juga berniat masuk akademi diumur 7 tahun. Tapi pendaftarannya akan diadakan mulai bulan depan. Kalau Naruto-kun sendiri? Apa Naruto-kun akan ikut akademi tahun sekarang?"

"Hmm, kurasa tahun depan saja. Aku ingin berkonsentrasi untuk belajar ilmu medis dulu. Lagian umurku baru 6 tahun." Jawab Naruto jujur yang membuat Yugao sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa seangkatan dengan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu Yugao," kata Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh Yugao.

* * *

Keesokan harinya. Naruto, Shisui, dan Itachi berlatih seperti biasa di Hutan Kematian. Kemarin malam Naruto sudah membaca beberapa bagian tentang ilmu medis dan mencatat yang menurutnya penting seperti atonomi tubuh manusia dan aliran chakra.

Sesudah latihan Naruto bercertita pada kedua temannya perihal ketertarikan dia terhadap ilmu medis. Shisui dan Itachi sempat kaget lalu bangga dengan Naruto dan mendukungnya secara penuh. Naruto jelas sangat bangga karena Shisui dan Itachi mendukungnya, dia jadi semakin semangat mengkaji tentang ilmu medis.

Menurut Shisui ilmu medis itu sangat penting dimiliki seorang shinobi untuk menambah persentase keberhasilan misi dan meminimalisir ternyadinya kematian dalam sebuah misi. Hal itu disetujui oleh Naruto dan Itachi. Shisui menambahkan jika ingin menguasai ninjutsu medis maka harus memiliki _chakra control_ yang sangat bagus. Shisui mengatakan bahwa rata-rata ninja medis memiliki _chakra control_ melebihi ninja biasa.

Dari penjelasan Shisui, Naruto menarik kesimpulan bahwa dia harus berlatih lebih giat tentang _chakra control_. Naruto sudah memutuskan bahwa mulai saat ini dia libur belajar ninjutsu dan hanya berfokus pada _chakra control_ serta ilmu medis.

Untuk hari ini Naruto habiskan dengan berlatih _chakra control_ di sungai yang berada di dalam Hutan Kematian.

* * *

Hari sudah gelap. Naruto berada di lapangan belakang Rumah Sakit Konoha bersama Tsunade. Mereka saling berhadapan. Kini waktunya untuk latihan pertama.

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapatkan dari membaca buku medis?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ha'i! Saya banyak mendapatkan ilmu tentang dunia medis. Saya menarik kesimpulan bahwa untuk menjadi ninja medis harus menguasai _chakra control_ yang sangat baik. Saya juga sedang mempelajari atonomi tubuh manusia." Jawab Naruto tegas.

"Lumayan, kau sudah mengetahui hal dasar yang diperlukan untuk belajar ninjutsu medis. Sekarang aku ingin mengatahui bagaimana tingkatan _chakra control_ -mu," pinta Tsunade.

"Untuk saat ini saya sudah dapat berjalan di atas air,"

Tsunade dibuat terkejut oleh perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. "Kau, anak seusiamu? Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang mengajarimu?" tanya Tsunade bertubi-tubi.

"Saya belajar _chakra control_ kurang lebih 1 tahun dari teman saya yang bernama Uchiha Shisui."

'Uchiha Shisui? Aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Kalau tak salah dia anak yang lulus dari akademi ninja diumur 8 tahun, menguasai sharingan dengan sangat cepat, dan kecerdasan yang tinggi. Dia salah satu _prodigy Clan_ Uchiha, pantas saja anak ini dapat belajar _chakra control_ sampai sejauh itu.' batin Tsunade.

"Aku tak mau mempercayaimu begitu saja. Buktikan kalau kau sudah bisa sampai sejauh itu!" kata Tsunade sambil menunjuk kolam yang tidak jauh di belakangnya.

Naruto yang paham dengan maksud gurunya itu segera berjalan mendekati kolam air. Naruto membuat _single handseal_ dan tak lama kemudian aura berwarna biru muncul dikedua kaki Naruto. Itu chakra.

Naruto memulai aksinya, berjalan di atas air. Sekali lagi Tsunade dibuat kaget karena Naruto. Tidak hanya berjalan saja, melainkan Naruto berdiri di atas air cukup lama. Hal yang cukup sulit dilakukan oleh seorang genin bahkan anak kecil seperti Naruto. Tapi Naruto membuktikan bahwa dia berbeda, dia _special_.

"Baiklah aku mempercayaimu. Tapi kau jangan berbangga dulu dengan hasil yang sekarang. _Chakra control_ -mu saat ini masih belum cukup! Aku akan memfokuskan latihan _chakra control_ selama beberapa bulan sampai kau menguasainya dengan sempurna! Paham?"

"Ha'i! Saya sudah sangat siap dengan itu." Kata Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **AN:** Maaf _update_ -nya lama. Sibuk di dunia nyata. Hanya segini yang saya bisa tulis untuk _chapter_ 4\. Jadi sekali lagi mohon maaf bila _words-_ nya sedikit.

Balasan _reviews_ yang anonim:

 **Guest: Apa nanti Shisui punya pedang?** Tidak. Shisui kan sudah punya tanto.

 **Aydie Lucifer: Apa Naruto bisa ninjutsu medis?** Tentu bisa. Tapi nanti setelah banyak belajar dan berlatih tentunya.

 **Andre Iswandi378: NEXT lanjut thor, orang tuanya Naruto siapa?** Masih rahasia bro.

 **DAMARWULAN: Apa akan ada pembantaian Uchiha?** Hmm, masih rahasia, hehehe…

Makasih sudah mampir, jangan lupa _review_ ya.

 **© Indra Kusuma**


	5. Akademi Ninja

Maaf _update_ -nya lama. Lagi sibuk ujian sekolah.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

" _ **Akademi Ninja"**_

* * *

Sudah 1 tahun lamanya Naruto menjadi murid dari Senju Tsunade. Dia belajar banyak dari gurunya. Tsunade tidak hanya mengajari Naruto ilmu dan ninjutsu medis, melainkan informasi tentang tubuh manusia. Mulai dari kenapa mata bisa rabun sampai dengan kenapa jantung tak berdetak akan mati. Naruto sangat berterimakasih pada gurunya itu karena dengan mengetahui seluk beluk tubuh manusia maka dia dapat mengalahkan musuh dengan mudah.

Selama 6 bulan awal Naruto fokus untuk mengasah _chakra control_ -nya. Saat Tsunade bertanya pada Naruto bagaimana metode latihan _chakra control_ sebelumnya, Naruto menjawab hanya berlatih dengan keras sampai berhasil. Tsunade menjelaskan bahwa latihan dengan metode tersebut terbilang cukup bagus jika dilakukan dengan giat. Namun Tsunade memiliki metode yang paling bagus untuk mengasah pengendalian chakra yaitu dengan membuat bunshin sebanyak-banyaknya dan melatih _chakra control_ bersamaan. Naruto melakukan apa yang diperintah gurunya. Dan terbukti bahwa metode yang disarankan Tsunade jauh lebih efektif dari pada latihan yang dilakukan Naruto sebelumnya.

Naruto menguasai jutsu " _ **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_ dengan sempurna tanpa cacat sekecil pun. Namun dia hanya dapat membuat bunshin maksimal sebanyak 500. Itulah batas kemampuan Naruto. Dia tidak dapat menggandakan dirinya sampai beribu-ribu karena keterbatasan chakra. Namun di mata Tsunade hal itu terbilang menakjubkan, membuat 500 bunshin diusia yang masih dini.

Naruto tak dapat menahan 500 bunshin dalam waktu lama. 5 menit adalah batas maksimal waktu yang dimiliki Naruto untuk mempertahankan para bunshinnya. Setelah itu dia akan pingsan karena kehabisan chakra. Tapi Tsunade yakin bahwa hal tersebut tidak berlaku lagi jika Naruto sudah besar nanti.

Hasil yang diperoleh Naruto selama 6 bulan latihan _chakra control_ terbilang cukup bagus. Naruto dapat berjalan di atas air terjun selama beberapa detik saja. Catatan waktu terlama Naruto berjalan di atas air adalah 7 detik. Hasil yang cukup memuaskan.

6 bulan berikutnya Tsunade mengajari Naruto ninjutsu medis. Naruto dapat menguasai dasar-dasar ninjutsu medis secara cepat. Tsunade berniat untuk mengajari Naruto _Human Strength_ namun ditolak. Alasannya karena Naruto tidak menyukai _human strength_.

Ada kabar gembira dari Uchiha Shisui. Dia mendapatkan kenaikan pangkat ke chuunin diumur 10 tahun beberapa minggu lalu. Perkembangan Itachi dalam teknik ninjutsu berkembang pesat, terutama untuk elemen api. Yugao juga sudah bersekolah sejak 1 tahun lalu di Akademi Ninja Konoha dan mulai berlatih kenjutsu setiap harinya. Sesekali dibantu oleh Shisui karena dia cukup mahir bermain pedang terutama tanto.

Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti berlatih ninjutsu medis setelah 1 tahun lamanya berada di bawah bimbingan Senju Tsunade. Awalnya Tsunade kaget dengan keputusan Naruto yang terbilang mendadak ini dan menolak keputusan Naruto untuk berhenti jadi muridnya. Namun setelah Naruto menjelaskan alasannya bahwa dia harus bersekolah dengan serius maka mau tidak mau Tsunade harus menerima keputusan Naruto. Tapi dia bilang jika ingin belajar ninjutsu medis lagi maka Naruto bebas untuk datang ke Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Sebenarnya bukan itu saja alasan Naruto berhenti belajar ninjutsu medis. Niat awal Naruto memang hanya ingin menguasai teknik dasar ninjutsu medis yaitu menyembuhkan luka dan belajar struktur tubuh manusia untuk menyelamatkan temannya jika sedang terluka. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Buktinya Naruto menolak untuk diajari teknik mematikan sekelas _human strength_.

Naruto tertarik untuk mengembangkan ninjutsu medisnya seperti pisau chakra buatan Tsunade yang merupakan hasil dari pengembangan dasar-dasar ninjutsu medis. Dia telah membuat konsep untuk pengembangan ninjutsu medisnya. Naruto berniat untuk membuat jutsu yang mematikan. Ini adalah kebalikan dari ninjutsu medis. Tentunya dengan alasan ingin lebih kuat untuk melindungi teman-teman berharganya.

* * *

Naruto dan Shisui sedang berada di Hutan Kematian, menunggu Itachi datang untuk berlatih bersama. Sejak 2 minggu lalu Shisui mulai jarang berlatih bersama karena mendapatkan misi yang banyak. Parahnya lagi misi yang dikerjakan Shisui selalu berada diluar desa.

Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 8.15 AM, seharusnya mereka sudah berkumpul semua pukul 8.00 AM. Namun ada 1 orang yang belum datang.

"Itachi tidak biasanya telat, ada apa dengan dia?" gerutu Naruto yang sudah menunggu cukup lama.

"Mungkin dia ada keperluan sebentar. Atau sembunyi dulu dari adiknya agar dia bisa keluar rumah dengan leluasa. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana sifat adik Itachi," kata Shisui sambil mengingat kejadian dirinya yang melihat Itachi terus dipepet oleh adiknya.

Benar juga. Naruto pernah diajak ke rumah Itachi dan melihat kelakuan adik Itachi yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia selalu meminta bermain bersama dengan Itachi, jika tidak maka Sasuke akan ngambek dan selalu mengikuti ke mana kakaknya pergi. Ah… sangat merepotkan.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama," kata Itachi yang baru datang bersama gadis kecil seumuran dengan Naruto dan dirinya.

"Tak masalah,"

"Itachi, siapa dia?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk gadis kecil di samping Itachi.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Izumi. Teman Itachi-kun." Bukan Itachi yang menjawab, tapi gadis kecil bersurai coklat panjang itu yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal, namaku Naruto." kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Tak biasanya kau membawa Izumi-chan ke sini," komen Shisui.

"Itu karena Izumi ingin berlatih bersama kita."

"Begitu,"

"Wah kalau begitu bagus 'kan, kita semakin banyak mendapatkan teman berlatih." Kata Naruto yang diberi anggukan oleh Shisui dan Itachi.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Sebelumnya mereka berlatih hanya 3 orang; Naruto, Shisui, dan Itachi. Kali ini bertambah sedikit demi sedikit yang dimulai dari Yugao sampai sekarang yang baru bergabung –Uchiha Izumi. Hal ini membuat Naruto sangat senang karena dia akan mendapatkan teman baru. Shisui dan Itachi cukup senang dengan keinginan Izumi untuk berlatih. Sepertinya Shisui harus mengajarkan metode pelatihan tercepat dan efektif untuk Izumi agar tak tertinggal jauh dengan yang lainnya.

"Aku baru ingat," kata Shisui memecah keheningan. "Sebelum memulai latihan, kami ingin mengetahui elemen dasarmu," lanjut Shisui sambil menunjuk Izumi.

"Ha'i. Seperti Uchiha lainnya, aku memiliki elemen katon." Terang Izumi.

Yang dikatakan Izumi memang terbukti karena dia sudah berhasil menguasai jutsu dasar elemen katon yang wajib para Uchiha kuasai, yaitu _**"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_.

"Meskipun kau sudah tahu elemenmu, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Izumi-chan memiliki elemen lainnya. Aku akan memeriksa dengan kertas chakra ini," kata Shisui sambil memberikan kertas chakra pada Izumi. "Cukup alirkan saja chakramu ke kertas itu."

"Baiklah," Izumi langsung melakukan apa yang diucapkan oleh Shisui. Tak lama kemudian kertas itu terbakar sepenuhnya sampai menjadi abu.

'Sepertinya Izumi-chan hanya memiliki 1 elemen saja. Tapi dilihat dari bagaimana terbakarnya kertas itu maka Izumi-chan memiliki elemen katon yang kuat.' Batin Shisui. Naruto dan Itachi juga berpikiran sama.

"Sudah kuduga, aku hanya memiliki 1 elemen." Terdengar nada sesal dari ucapan yang dilontarkan Izumi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Meskipun hanya memiliki 1 jenis elemen, tetapi elemen yang kau punya terbilang kuat. Jika dilatih dengan benar mungkin suatu hari Izumi-chan dapat menjadi seorang master katon." Kata Itachi. Berusaha untuk mengembalikan _mood_ teman wanitanya itu selain Yugao.

"Yosh. Jika Izumi sudah mengetahui jenis elemennya maka sekarang kita mulai latihannya!" Teriak Naruto semangat. Dia tak sabar ingin berlatih ninjutsu lagi seperti tahun lalu. Sudah pegal rasanya tangan Naruto tak membentuk segel-segel.

Latihan dimulai dengan Shisui mengajari teknik-teknik dasar ninja pada Izumi. Kebetulan anak dari Uchiha Kagami itu sekarang mendapatkan cuti pertama sebagai seorang chuunin. Dia mengisi waktu cutinya dengan berlatih bersama teman-temannya. Izumi memiliki otak cerdas seperti para Uchiha lainnya, dia dengan mudah menerima segala ajaran dan arahan dari senpainya itu –Shisui. Itachi memilih belajar membuat teknik baru untuk elemen katonnya. Dan Naruto yang kembali melatih ketiga elemen yang dia miliki.

Sudah 3 jam berlalu. Terlihat mereka sudah lelah karena berlatih tanpa henti. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, menghilangkan rasa lelah yang menyelimuti tubuh. Izumi kebetulan membawa bento dengan porsi besar, cukup untuk 4 orang. Mereka lalu memakan bersama bento yang dibawa Izumi agar stamina kembali pulih dengan cepat.

"Selamat siang semuanya." Sapa suara feminin.

Mereka berempat menoleh dan melihat Yugao dengan tas selendang melingkar di bahu kirinya dan tangan kanan menggenggam sebilah pedang.

"Yo Yugao, selamat siang juga," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah makan? Jika belum, makan bersama kami saja." Tawarnya.

Yugao menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. Menolak tawaran Naruto dengan halus. "Tidak terimakasih Naruto-kun. Aku sudah makan tadi."

"Kebetulan kau ada di sini, aku akan memperkenalkan seseorang." Kata Itachi sambil menunjuk Izumi.

Izumi berdiri. Membungkuk hormat pada Yugao. "Namaku Uchiha Izumi. Salam kenal Yugao-san." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Yugao pun sama. Membungkuk hormat lalu memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Uzuki Yugao. Salam kenal juga Izumi-chan."

"Mulai sekarang kalian akan menjadi teman," Shisui tersenyum sambil memakan nasi beserta lauknya.

Yugao mendapatkan teman baru. Dia amat senang hari ini. Meskipun Yugao memiliki teman baru di Akademi Ninja, itu tidak membuat dirinya sesenang hari ini. Teman Akademinya hanya sebatas teman sekolah dan belajar. Tidak ada hubungan erat.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang. Mereka yang sekarang berlima memulai kembali aktivitas latihan. Izumi yang diajari oleh Shisui. Itachi yang memfokuskan latihan ninjutsu serta pengembangan jutsu katon. Yugao yang mengasah kenjutsunya. Dan Naruto yang mengasah ketiga elemennya. Sesekali mereka mengadakan _sparring_ untuk menguji keterampilan dalam bertarung dan menghindar. Dari semua _sparring_ yang diadakan Shisuilah yang paling menonjol. Dia memenangkan semua _sparring_ yang diikutinya. Disusul oleh Naruto dan Itachi.

Shisui yang memiliki elemen petir pun dapat mengendalikan elemennya dengan cukup baik. terbukti dengan beberapa jutsu ration yang dia keluarkan saat _sparring_.

* * *

Matahari mulai terbenam, menandakan siang akan berganti malam. Naruto dan teman-temannya terlihat duduk diatas batang pohon tinggi sambil melihat _sunset y_ ang indah. Kelima bocah itu seakan memperlihatkan keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Meskipun kenyataannya mereka bukan berasal dari keluarga yang sama. Naruto yang duduk di tengah merangkul Shisui dan Itachi sambil tersenyum. Sesekali mereka tertawa saat Naruto menceritakan hal-hal yang lucu. Yugao yang berada paling kanan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon, dia menatap _sunset_ dengan senyuman. Izumi yang berada paling kiri duduk tenang sambil menggerakkan kedua kakinya, sesekali menyeka keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya. Izumi adalah orang yang paling giat dalam latihan tadi.

Yugao menatap Naruto dan yang lainnya kecuali Shisui. Dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya Naruto-kun,"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa Naruto-kun sudah tahu 2 hari lagi akan diadakan pendaftaran Akademi Ninja untuk sisiwa baru?"

Naruto terlihat bingung, dia melihat Itachi dan Izumi bergantian. "Apa kalian sudah tahu?"

"Sudah," jawab Itachi. Izumi mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku?!"

"Yah, kukira kau sudah tahu."

"Ghh…. Ekhmm, Terimakasih Yugao atas informasinya."

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun."

Naruto sedikit jengkel dengan Itachi karena tidak memberi tahu informasi yang sangat penting itu. Jika saja Naruto tidak tahu dan terlambat mendaftar di Akademi Ninja maka dapat dipastikan dia akan terlambat 1 tahun. Untung saja ada Yugao yang memberi tahu. Naruto terselamatkan.

"Hari sudah gelap. Sebaiknya kita pulang." Kata Shisui lalu loncat ke bawah disusul oleh yang lainnya.

* * *

2 hari telah berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa sekarang adalah hari pendaftaran Akademi Ninja Konoha. Naruto, Itachi, dan Izumi sepakat untuk berangkat bersama. Tempat mereka berkumpul adalah kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Sekalian mereka akan sarapan pagi dulu di sana.

"Selamat pagi! Itachi, Izumi." Sapa Naruto yang baru datang.

"Kau terlambat Naruto-kun," kata Izumi yang cemberut sambil melipatkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Maaf. Aku bangun kesiangan."

"Tap-"

"Sudahlah Izumi. Yang terpenting Naruto sudah datang. Lagi pula Naruto terlambat hanya beberapa menit saja. Jangan diperpanjang lagi. Sebaiknya kita sarapan pagi dulu, aku sudah lapar." Lerai Itachi lalu masuk ke kedai Ichiraku Ramen.

"Ghh…. Itachi-kun sama saja."

Naruto dan Izumi masuk ke Ichiraku Ramen. Ketiganya memesan ramen sesuai kesukaan masing-masing. Setelah beberapa menit selesai menghabiskan ramen, ketiganya segera berangkat menuju Akademi Ninja.

Butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk sampai di Akademi Ninja Konoha. Di sana sudah terlihat ramai dengan beberapa anak kecil yang didampingi oleh orang tuanya. Yang mendaftar tahun ini sungguh banyak. Naruto, Itachi, dan Izumi tidak mau kehabisan formulir pendaftaran. Maka dari itu mereka segera mengantri agar mendapatkan formulir pendaftaran.

30 menit lamanya mengantri, mereka akhirnya mendapatkan formulir. Langsung saja Naruto, Itachi, dan Izumi mengisi formulir masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Sapa seseorang sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Yugao-san!"

"Kalian sudah mendapatkan formulirnya?" tanya Yugao sambil menghampiri keriga temannya itu.

Mereka memperlihatkan formulir masing-masing ke Yugao sambil tersenyum. "Sudah,"

"Syukurlah. Aku lihat tahun ini banyak yang mendaftar, aku khawatir kalian tidak kebagian formulirnya." Kata Yugao, mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya.

"Tenang saja Yugao. Kami sudah dapat. Tinggal menyerahkan formulir ini saja ke panitia dan secara resmi kami diterima. Hehe." Kata Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menghadiri acara kenaikan kelas dan pengumuman _R.O.T.Y (Rookie of The Year)_ tahun ini,"

"Apa kau menang?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

Yugao tersenyum sambil menunduk. Kedua tangannya menggeledah tas selendang miliknya. "Aku menang!" Yugao memperlihatkan sertifikat kenaikan kelas dan penghargaan _R.O.T.Y_ yang dia raih tahun ini. Senyuman cerah mengembang di bibir merahnya.

"Wah! Selamat ya, Yugao-san." Izumi memberi selamat atas prestasi yang Yugao raih. Naruto dan Itachi juga tidak ketinggalan mengucapkan selamat pada sang pemenang _R.O.T.Y_.

Mereka lanjut mengobrol dengan asiknya. Setelah Naruto, Itachi, dan Izumi mengisi seluruh data di formulir masing-masing, mereka segera menyerahkan ke panitia. Mulai saat ini mereka secara sah telah menjadi murid Akademi Ninja Konoha!

* * *

Hari berganti hari. Tak terasa sekarang adalah hari pertama Naruto masuk akademi. Anak berambut pirang itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan senyum mengembang.

"Yosh! Hari ini aku semangat sekali untuk mengikuti kegiatan belajar di akademi."

Naruto merapihkan pakaiannya. Dia kini memakai kaos hitam dibalut kemeja merah lengan panjang dengan kancing terbuka. Naruto memakai celana pendek selutut berwarna putih dan sepasang sandal standar ninja berwarna hitam.

"Yosh! Aku sudah rapih dan tampan. Saatnya berangkat!" Naruto mengambil tas selendang berwarna coklatnya lalu pergi keluar rumah menuju Akademi Ninja Konoha , tempatnya menuntut ilmu bersama teman-temannya. Naruto memandang pedangnya sebelum membuka pintu rumah.

"Selamat pagi Itachi, Izumi," sapa Naruto setelah menutup kembali pintu rumahnya dan tidak lupa menguncinya.

"Selamat pagi Naruto,"

"Selamat pagi Naruto-kun. Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat."

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah hari pertama kita ke akademi. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin berkenalan dengan teman baru."

"Hmm, kalau kau ingin cepat-cepat berkenalan dengan teman baru, sebaiknya kita bergegas berangkat." Itachi menyahut.

"Yosh! Tunggu apa lagi, ayo!"

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju Akademi Ninja Konoha. Tempat yang akan menjadikan mereka ninja hebat kelak.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **AN:** Umur Uchiha Izumi saya samakan seperti Naruto dan Itachi. Beda dengan _canon_ -nya. Maaf saya masih belum bisa memperpanjang _words_ tiap _chapter_ -nya.

 _Review_ yang pake akun sudah dibalas _via_ _PM_ , tentunya yang hanya merupakan pertanyaan dan butuh tanggapan. Balasan _review_ yang ditulis diakhir _chapter_ adalah yang _anonym_.

 **Emilia D. Roger: Apa nanti Naruto menguasai** _ **human strength**_ **?** Tidak.

 **Is The Best: Jadi Naruto keturunan Uchiha ya?** Yap. **Apa Naruto aslinya adik Shisui?** Misteri misteri.

 _Thanks_ yang sudah baca dan _review fic_ ini. Jangan bosen me- _review_ lagi ya.

 **© Indra Kusuma**


	6. Kekuatan Baru!

**Note:** Maaf baru bisa _update_ sekarang.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

" _ **Kekuatan Baru!"**_

* * *

"Akhirnya sampai juga di Akademi Ninja!"

Naruto, Itachi, dan Izumi sudah berada di depan gerbang Akademi. Terlihat Naruto yang paling bersemangat. Tanpa buang waktu dia segera menarik tangan kedua temannya untuk segera masuk ke dalam dan mencari kelas mereka dengan berlari.

"Pelan-pelan Naruto-kun," kata Izumi yang terlihat kesakitan karena tangannya ditarik oleh teman pirangnya dengan kuat.

"Maaf Izumi, aku hanya sedikit bersemangat saja. Hehehe…"

"Sedikit gundulmu…!" kata Itachi pelan yang merasakan juga tangannya kesakitan akibat ulah Naruto yang katanya sedikit bersemangat.

Naruto melepaskan tangan kedua temannya. Dia berhenti berlari dan memilih untuk berjalan tenang sama seperti Itachi dan Izumi. Tak lama kemudian mereka akhirnya menemukan kelas yang dicari-cari. Kelas ini terletak di ujung lorong.

"Jadi di sini kita akan belajar ya… ayo masuk."

"Hn."

"Okey."

Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka pintu kelas, suara ribut terdengar oleh kedua telinganya. Mereka bertiga melihat suasana kelas yang ramai. Ada yang sedang berbicara bersama teman-temannya, beberapa anak lain terlihat sedang bermain sesuatu yang mengakibatkan kelas semakin ramai, namun ada juga yang terlihat duduk diam.

Naruto, Itachi, dan Izumi berjalan masuk lalu duduk di kursi paling depan karena kursi itulah satu-satunya yang masih kosong. Izumi duduk di tengah, diapit oleh Naruto yang berada di kanan dan Itachi di kiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian bel masuk sekolah terdengar. Seorang guru masuk tidak lama setelah bunyi bel tak terdengar lagi. Dia lalu berdiri di mejanya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapanya.

"Pagi." Seluruh murid berucap dengan kompak.

"Namaku Umino Iruka, aku adalah Wali Kelas kalian. Mohon bimbingannya." Kata Iruka sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Wali kelas kita ternyata masih muda ya?" gumam Izumi.

Naruto dan Itachi mengangguk.

"Untuk sekarang, aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Mulai dari yang paling ujung." Perintah Iruka sambil menunjuk murid yang duduk di paling belakang ujung kiri kelas.

Satu per satu para murid memperkenalkan dirinya. Total murid yang ada di kelas ini berjumlah 35 orang dengan 20 orang laki-laki dan 15 orang perempuan. Kegiatan kelas berjalan dengan lancar. Murid-murid memperkenalkan diri dengan semangatnya.

Sudah 15 orang murid yang memperkenalkan diri. Selanjutnya adalah seorang anak berambut _orange_ panjang dan memakai kimono pendek dengan warna yang sama seperti rambutnya.

"Namaku Yamanaka Foo. Salam kenal dan mohon bimbingannya." Kata Foo singkat sambil membungkukkan sedikit badan.

Foo kembali duduk setelah dipersilahkan oleh Iruka. Selanjutnya, seorang peremuan berambut _orange_ kecoklatan dengan mata yang hampir sama seperti Naruto berjalan ke depan dan melihat seluruh murid kelas.

"Namaku Hinoko, tapi panggil aku Soku-shi." Perkenalan singkat dari orang yang ingin dipanggil Soku. Dia lalu duduk tanpa menunggu perintah wali kelasnya.

Selanjutnya seorang lelaki berambut hitam, memakai topeng hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Dia berdiri tegak di depan kelas. "Perkenalkan. Namaku Aburame Torune. Salam kenal dan mohon kerja samanya."

Satu per satu murid memperkenalkan dirinya. Ada yang antusias, ada yang malas, dan ada yang biasa-biasa saja. Naruto, Itachi, dan Izumi pun memperkenalkan diri dengan biasa. Tidak berlebih. Hanya mengucapkan nama dan tersenyum kecil agar tidak canggung.

Oh ya, entah kenapa saat Itachi memperkenalkan diri seluruh murid perempuan bersorak-sorak kecuali Izumi. Itachi juga dibuat bingung. Sebagian besar perempuan di sana menanyai Itachi dengan beragam pertanyaan. Mulai dari di mana tempat tinggalnya, selalu main di mana dan masih banyak lagi. Itachi hanya menjawab seadanya saja dan buru-buru duduk di kursinya lagi.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih karena telah memperkenalkan diri kalian. Semoga kalian dapat akrab satu sama lain. Untuk hari ini sampai di sini saja. Besok kita mulai belajar biasa. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang." Kata Iruka yang disambut sorakan hampir seluruh anak didiknya.

Para murid berbondong-bondong keluar kelas. Naruto, Itachi, dan Izumi lah yang paling terakhir keluar kelas.

"Ah bosan… kenapa sudah pulang lagi?" gumam Naruto dengan nada kecewa sambil berjalan di koridor.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Lihat saja semua murid langsung antusias ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa sekarang pulang cepat." Kata Izumi.

"Normalnya memang begitu sih… tapi, ah sudahlah." Naruto tak mau memikirkan lebih dalam kekecewaannya. Yang penting sekarang bagaimana dia harus memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya. Mungkin dengan latihan.

"Itachi, Izumi apa kalian mau berlatih bersamaku di tempat biasa?" tanya Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto. Sepertinya hari ini tidak bisa. Ada rapat _clan_ yang harus kudatangi." Tolak halus Itachi.

Naruto cemberut. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Izumi.

"Ehehe, aku juga sama seperti Itachi-kun."

"Ah membosankan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sepertinya hari ini aku latihan sendiri."

"Bagaimana kalau mengajak Yugao-san saja?" saran Izumi agar Naruto tidak cemberut lagi.

"Yugao jam segini masih sekolah. Aku juga bertaruh bahwa setelah pulang sekolah dia ada urusan. Kalian tahu 'kan Izumi selalu mendapat pekerjaan dari Yondaime-sama. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Yugao selalu jarang berlatih dengan kita." Jelas Naruto. Sedikit banyaknya dia tahu apa saja kegiatan Yugao setiap harinya.

"Hm, begitu ya. Sayang sekali."

Tak lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di depang gerbang Akademi Ninja. Naruto berpisah dengan Itachi dan Izumi di sana. Tujuannya sekarang adalah berlatih. Namun dia mampir dulu ke Kedai Ramen Teuchi untuk makan. Entah kenapa perut Naruto selalu cepat lapar akhir-akhir ini.

10 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai ke kedai ramen langganannya.

"Paman, pesan ramen miso sa- are?" Naruto terkejut karena di hadapannya kini duduk 2 orang dewasa. 1 pria berambut pirang sama seperti dirinya dan satu lagi wanita berambut merah panjang.

"Hokage-sama! Maaf karena sudah datang ribut-ribut. Aku tak tahu kalau Hokage-sama mampir ke sini." kata Naruto sambil membungkuk maaf.

"Ah tidak-tidak. Biasa saja Naruto-kun. Duduklah. Kau juga mau makan ramen 'kan?"

"Eh? Ah iya, begitulah. Terimakasih."

Naruto duduk di samping keluarga Hokage. Mereka berbincang-bincang seputar permasalahan sehari-hari. Itung-itung basa basi agar tidak canggung. Sesekali Naruto berbicara hal lucu agar pemimpin desanya tertawa. Naruto lakukan ini agar Hokagenya tidak stress karena masalah pekerjaan. Naruto cukup tahu bagaimana pekerjaan Hokage yang sebenarnya dari Hiruzen.

10 menit menyantap ramen. Naruto memutuskan untuk pamit duluan karena ingin berlatih. Dia juga tidak mau terlalu lama berada di dekat orang besar seperti Hokage. Bagaimana menjelaskannya yah… bukan tidak mau karena tidak suka, melainkan Naruto merasa tidak cocok untuk disandingkan dengan orang besar seperti Hokage. Perasaannya mengatakan dia tidak pantas. Entah karena apa.

"Ah tadi itu menegangkan sekali. Berbicara dengan keluarga terhormat seperti mereka." Gumam Naruto.

Tujuan selanjutnya tidak bukan dan tidak lain adalah Hutan Kematian. Tempat biasa dirinya berlatih. Naruto berfikir latihan apa lagi untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya. Pengendalian chakra sudah bagus, otomatis pengendalian elmen juga sudah bagus. Pengendalian sharingan Naruto sudah bagus bahkan sudah memasterinya.

"Latihan apa lagi ya?" gumam Naruto berfikir sambil mengusap dagunya. "Ah mungkin latihan bersama hewan buas menggunakan sharingan. Aku jarang melakukan _sparring_ langsung menggunakan sharingan. Mungkin latihan ini akan memudahkanku ketika bertarung sungguhan menggunakan sharingan." Lanjutnya.

Naruto sudah tentukan mulai sekarang dia akan berlatih sharingan dengan cara bertarung langsung dengan musuh sesungguhnya. Meskipun yang Naruto lawan hanyalah hewan buas, bukan ninja.

Naruto melompat dari atap ke atap agar lebih cepat sampai ke tempat yang dituju. Entah kenapa semangatnya terbakar kembali.

"Yosh! Aku akan berjuang menjadi Shinobi terkuat!" teriak Naruto keras di atas atap-atap bangunan desa Konoha.

* * *

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Kini sudah 8 bulan Naruto bersekolah di Akademi Ninja. Naruto, Itachi, dan Izumi menjadi murid paling unggul disegala bidang. Baik bidang pelajaran maupun bidang praktek jutsu-jutsu sederhana. Hampir seluruh nilai yang mereka dapatkan sempurna.

Seluruh murid menganggap mereka bertiga adalah 3 orang paling cerdas. Iruka pun dibuat bingung sekaligus senang karena anak didiknya ada yang berprestasi. Iruka merasa seakan-akan Naruto, Itachi, dan Izumi tak layak lagi disebut murid. Mereka sudah layak disebut seorang shinobi karena pengetahuan dan keterampilannya yang bagus. Iruka juga yakin bahwa mereka bertiga akan lulus dari akademi dengan cepat.

Ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. semenjak 3 bulan yang lalu kepribadiannya sedikit berubah menjadi pendiam. Entah karena apa. Itachi pernah bertanya penyebabnya namun Naruto hanya mengelak bahwa dia baik-baik saja seperti dulu, tidak ada yang berubah. Namun Itachi tidak mempercayai perkataan Naruto. Sebagai sahabat dia tahu Naruto menyimpan beban yang cukup berat. Seperti ada pikiran yang menghantuinya dan Naruto belum mendapatkan jawaban atas masalah yang sedang dia selesaikan.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto? ceritakanlah jika kau memang ada masalah," Kata Itachi untuk kesekian kalianya.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah yang sedang kuhadapi." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum cerah andalannya. Tapi Itachi yakin ucapan sahabatnya adalah kebohongan.

"Ya sudah."

Bel pulang berbunyi. Seluruh murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Naruto cepat-cepat keluar setelah pamit duluan pada Itachi dan Izumi. Kelakuan Naruto membuat mereka tambah bingung dan penasaran.

Di depan Akademi Naruto tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yugao. Naruto menghampiri Yugao yang ada di depannya.

"Yo Yugao, apa kau ada waktu sepulang sekolah?" tanya Naruto cepat membuat Yugao cukup terkejut.

"Eh? Ya ada. Kebetulan hari ini aku sedang tak ada pekerjaan. Memangnya ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Yugao sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Aku ingin kau berbuat sesuatu,"

"Apa itu?"

"Jadilah teman _sparring_ -ku hari ini."

"Eh? Kupikir ada apa. Kalau hanya teman _sparring_ boleh-boleh saja."

"Kalau begitu ayo! Sekarang kita langsung ke tempat latihan."

"Eh sekarang? Aku belum ganti baju!"

"Ganti bajunya nanti saja. Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu!"

Dan Naruto pun mengajak Yugao ke Hutan Kematian secara paksa. Naruto harus memastikan sekali lagi. Masalah yang menurutnya cukup berat. Ini menyangkut kekuatan Naruto, lebih tepatnya mata sharingan Naruto. Ada yang tidak beres dengan mata saktinya setelah 5 bulan memakai sharingan secara berlebih di usia yang masih muda.

"Kau siap?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berhadapan dengan Yugao. Hendak memulai _sparring_ di pinggiran Hutan Kematian.

"Siap tidak siap aku harus siap 'kan?" balas Yugao cemberut.

Dia belum mempersiapkan apa-apa seperti tidak membawa pedangnya. Untung saja Yugao selalu membawa kunai setiap harinya untuk jaga-jaga. Biasa'lah pekerjaan dia 'kan menyangkut senjata. Jadi untuk jaga-jaga Yugao membawa kunai tajam agar suatu ketika ada yang hendak mencuri barang pekerjaannya Yugao dapat melawan.

Naruto juga. Tidak membawa apa-apa. Kunai pun dia tidak bawa. Naruto benar-benar akan _sparring_ dengan tangan kosong.

"Baiklah, mulai!" teriak Naruto.

Yugao dengan cepat berlari ke arah Naruto dengan menggenggam kunai di tangannya. Bersiap menebas Naruto.

Naruto siaga penuh. Dia mengaktifkan sharingannya membuat Yugao terbelalak kaget dan menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" gumam Yugao kaget.

Ah Naruto sudah menduga hal ini. Yugao pasti sangat terkejut jika melihat sharingan Naruto. Maklum Yugao belum tahu rahasia yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

"Ya. Seperti yang kamu lihat. Aku mempunyai sharingan itu berarti aku ada hubungannya dengan _clan_ Uchiha. Mungkin orang tuaku ada yang berasal dari Uchiha. Dan… maaf karena telah merahasiakan ini darimu." Kata Naruto.

Yugao terdiam. Berusaha mencerna perkataan Naruto. "Jadi… selama ini Naruto-kun merahasiakan dariku? Lalu siapa saja yang sudah mengetahuinya? Atau jangan-jangan hanya aku yang baru tahu saja?"

"Itachi dan Shisui yang sudah tahu, termasuk dirimu sekarang."

"Mou~ Naruto-kun harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku setelah ini! Mengerti?" kata Yugao sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Iya iya. Nah sekarang kita lanjutkan dulu _sparring_ -nya oke?"

 _Syut!_

Perkataan Naruto dijawab oleh gerakan Yugao yang sangat cepat. Melanjutkan niatnya untuk menyerang Naruto.

'Cih! Sudah kuduga. Sharinganku tidak dapat memprediksi gerakan setelah 5 bulan dipakai terus menerus.' Batin Naruto kesal.

Inilah masalah yang sedang dia hadapi. Naruto benar-benar bingung kenapa sharingannya jadi tidak dapat memprediksi gerakan lawan bahkan mengcopy gerakan pun jadi tidak bisa. Yang sharingannya bisa lakukan hanyalah melihat chakra dan mengeluarkan beberapa genjutsu.

 _Syat syat syat!_

Yugao terus menerus memberikan serangan tebasan sayatan pada lawannya. Naruto cukup kewalahan dengan gerakan Yugao yang sangat cepat. Dia hampir tidak bisa mengikuti pergerakkan Yugao bahkan dengan menggunakan sharingannya. Naruto beruntung karena refleksnya dia asah dengan baik sehingga dapat menghindari serangan yang mustahil dapat dihindari bahkan oleh shinobi kelas Chuunin sekali pun.

 _Crash!_

Namun Yugao dapat melukai lawannya. Pipi Naruto tersayat oleh kunai tajam yang menjadi senjata lawannya. Darah mengalir keluar dari balik luka yang lumayan besar itu. Beruntung luka yang didapat Naruto tidak dalam. Jadi tidak banyak darah yang keluar.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun? Bukannya kamu bisa dengan mudah menghindari seluruh seranganku? Terutama menggunakan sharinganmu yang sudah 3 tomoe." Kata Yugao agak bingung. Seharusnya Naruto dapat dengan mudah mematahkan seluruh serangannya. Apalagi sharingannya aktif.

"Itulah alasanku untuk mengajakmu _sparring_." Gumam Naruto pelan sambil mengelap darah yang mengucur di pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kurang konsentrasi." Balas Naruto.

Naruto merangkai segel tangan dengan cepat. Dia menghirup udara di sekitarnya lalu menahannya di mulut. Naruto bersiap melancarkan jutsu yang tidak asing lagi bagi para shinobi.

" _ **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_

Sebuah bola api berukuran cukup besar melesat menuju arah Yugao. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar serius untuk _sparring_ kali ini.

Yugao melompat mundur ke belakang, menjaga jarak. Dia lalu menghindari serangan bola api lawannya dengan melompat ke atas.

Naruto yang melihat Yugao menghindar ke atas tersenyum tipis. Dia membuat satu segel tangan. Lalu mengarahkan kedua telunjuknya tepat ke arah Yugao.

" _ **Katon: Higan no Jutsu"**_

Sebuah peluru api Naruto lancarkan. Total ada 6 peluru api yang Naruto lesatkan dengan cepat.

'Yugao tak dapat menghindari seranganku jika berada di udara. Kunai adalah satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan. Tapi aku yakin kunai itu tak dapat menghentikan laju peluru apiku. Karena api tidak pa-'

 _Deg!_

Pemikiran Naruto terhenti tiba-tiba. Otaknya kini memutarkan sebuah kejadian yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

 _Yugao tak dapat menangkis serangan Naruto, membuat tubuhnya terkena peluru api. Naruto tersenyum. Namun senyuman itu hilang ketika dia melihat tubuh Yugao berubah menjadi bongkahan kayu yang gosong._

' _Kawarimi kah?'_

 _Tanpa sempat Naruto mencari keberadaan lawannya, Yugao muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Naruto dengan kunai yang dilesatkan tepat ke arah leher. Naruto yang tidak sempat menghindar terpaksa menerima ancaman kunai yang teracung di depan lehernya. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun sekarang._

" _Menyerah?" tanya Yugao dengan senyuman kemenangannya._

 _Naruto mendecih lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda dia menyerah dan kalah dari Yugao._

Otaknya berhenti memutar kejadian yang belum pernah Naruto alami sepanjang hidupnya. Pandangannya kini sudah kembali fokus ke serangan peluru api yang sebentar lagi mengenai Yugao.

'Tadi itu apa?'

 _Dor dor dor!_

Yugao tak dapat menahan maupun menghindari serangan Naruto. Tubuhnya terbakar api. Sedetik kemudian Yugao berubah menjadi bongkahan kayu gosong.

Naruto kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Ini sangat mirip dengan peristiwa yang tiba-tiba berputar di otaknya. Jika memang benar kejadiannya akan sama maka…,

 _Drep!_

Tangan Naruto dengan cepat menahan tangan Yugao yang menggenggam kunai. Naruto berhasil menggagalkan serangan dadakan Yugao. Tangan Naruto yang satunya lagi mencengkram leher Yugao lalu dengan sekuat tenaga membanting tubuh itu ke tanah.

 _Brak!_

Kepulan debu cukup tebal tercipta seketika tubuh itu bertabrakan dengan tanah dengan kerasnya.

"Menyerah?" kata Naruto.

"Uhuk uhuk! Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto-kun sudah mengunci seluruh pergerakanku." Kata Yugao sambil terbatuk.

Naruto dinyatakan menang dalam _sparring_ ini. Naruto membantu Yugao untuk berdiri. Pada akhirnya dia menanyai keadaan Yugao, Naruto terlihat khawatir. Mungkin dia berlebihan tadi. Sharingannya dia non-aktifkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun,"

"Benar?"

"Iya."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Naruto bernafas lega. Tentang peristiwa yang berputar di otaknya. Naruto tidak yakin tapi… apakah mata sharingannya dapat melihat sekilas masa depan? Entahlah. Naruto masih tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Mungkin dengan meminta bantuan Yugao sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan dan memperjelas bagaimana bisa peristiwa itu tiba-tiba berputar di otaknya.

"Ne Yugao,"

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Boleh aku minta bantuanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya bantuan seperti apa?"

"Coba serang aku dengan serangan dadakan terbaikmu." Pinta Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" Yugao masih bingung. Apakah Naruto ingin _sparring_ lagi dengannya?

"Hemm, untuk memperjelas suatu hal."

Yugao semakin bingung dengan jawaban Naruto. Tapi dia tak terlalu memikirkan itu. Yang harus dirinya lakukan hanyalah menyerang Naruto secara mendadak saja. Mudah.

"Baiklah."

Yugao menjaga jarak dengan Naruto. Kunai yang sedari tadi dia genggam dilemparkan tempat ke arah kepala Naruto.

Naruto mengaktifkan sharingannya. Lagi. Rangkaian peristiwa yang belum pernah di alami Naruto berputar di kepalanya dengan cepat.

 _Naruto berhasil menghindari kunai itu dengan mudah. Tanpa disangka Yugao muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakang Naruto lalu menangkap kunainya._

 _Naruto yang baru sadar Yugao telah berada di belakangnya dengan cepat menoleh. Namun pandangan yang ditangkap oleh sharingannya adalah sebuah kunai teracung tepat di depan kepalanya._

 _Sekilas, Naruto menatap Yugao yang sedang tersenyum._

" _Bagaimana?"_

'Terjadi lagi!' batin Naruto.

Dia lalu menghindari kunai Yugao dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Naruto melihat Yugao yang menghilang tiba-tiba.

'Jangan-jangan arah belakang!'

Benar saja. Yugao muncul di belakang Naruto sambil hendak mengambil kunainya lagi. Naruto yang sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi langsung merespon dengan menahan tangan Yugao dan mengunci seluruh pergerakannya sehingga Yugao tak dapat bergerak sama seperti tadi.

"Refleksmu semakin baik Naruto-kun. Aku tak menyangka teknik pamungkasku dapat dipatahkan dengan mudah." Kata Yugao memuji Naruto.

"Ah tidak juga."

Naruto melepaskan Yugao dan menonaktifkan sharingannya. 'Sepertinya memang benar sharinganku dapat melihat sekilas masa depan. Aku jadi mengerti kenapa sharinganku tak dapat memprediksi dan mengcopy gerakan. Itu setara dengan kekuatan baru yang kudapatkan.' Batin Naruto sambil menutup 1 matanya dan tersenyum tipis.

'Apakah semua sharingan seperti ini?' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Nah sekarang Naruto-kun harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku!" Yugao tiba-tiba berteriak dengan muka sebal sambil mendekati wajah Naruto.

"Eh? Ah benar juga. Aku baru ingat. Tapi sebelum itu aku penasaran jutsu apa yang kamu pakai ketika muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku. Aku yakin bukan jutsu Sunshin karena tidak akan secepat itu."

"Benar. Aku tidak melakukan Sunshin. Melainkan Hiraishin." Jawab Yugao senang.

"Hiraishin?"

"Ya. Teknik teleportasi tercepat yang dikuasai oleh Yondaime Hokage-sama. Hanya beliau dan aku yang bisa melakukan teknik itu. Meskipun aku tidak dapat mengendalikannya dengan baik." jelas Yugao.

Yugao ditawarkan oleh Hokage untuk mempelajari teknik Hiraishin beberapa tahun lalu. Karena Yugao sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga Hokage. Yugao dengan senang menerimanya dan mulai mempelajari Hiraishin sendirian. Kadang-kadang Yondaime Hokage melatih Yugao kalau ada waktu senggang.

"Ah aku tahu! Naruto-kun sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan 'kan?" selidik Yugao.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak. Baiklah sekarang aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Dan Naruto pun menjelaskan tentang bagaimana dia mendapatkan sharingan serta melatih sharingannya dibantu Shisui. Naruto menjelaskannya dengan sangat detail dan meminta maaf untuk yang kedua kalinya pada Yugao. Yugao memaafkan Naruto sambil mengancam sahabatnya jika ada rahasia diantara mereka maka Yugao tidak akan pernah memaafkan Naruto lagi.

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang malam. Yugao menawari Naruto makan malam di rumahnya dan Naruto pun mengangguk setuju dengan antusias.

Hari ini ditutupi oleh sepasang sahabat yang berjalan bersama sambil bercanda. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Naruto yang terus bercerita lucu dan Yugao yang berusaha menahan tawanya sampai air matanya hendak keluar.

Sungguh sebuah persahabatan yang indah.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **AN:** Sekali lagi, maaf menunggu lama ya! Baru bisa _update_ sekarang soalnya.

Tenang sharingan Naruto, saya terinspirasi dengan tokoh Charlotte Katakuri yang dapat melihat sekilas masa depan. Menurut saya itu sangat keren.

 _Chapter_ ini sudah ditambahkan _words_ -nya menjadi lebih dari 3k+ semoga senang meskipun tambahannya tidak banyak.

 _Review_ yang pakai akun sudah dibalas lewat _PM_ , tentunya yang hanya merupakan pertanyaan dan butuh tanggapan. Balasan _review_ yang ditulis di akhir _chapter_ adalah yang anonim.

 **Hana Kouki: Kayak ada yang aneh. Kapan Naruto dapat Kekkei Touta-nya? Pas sudah besaran kali ya?** Sabar neng. _Fic_ ini alurnya tidak akan terburu-buru. Yang pasti Naruto akan dapat Kekkei Touta-nya.

 **12021: Apakah Shisui akan mati sama seperti di** _ **cannon**_ **?** Rahasia bro **. Dan soal pembantaian** _ **clan**_ **Uchiha bagaimana?** Ikuti saja ceritanya.

Terimakasih karena sudah membaca _fic_ ini. Saya mau kasih pengumuman bahwa…

 _FANFICTION_ INI HIATUS SAMPAI _FIC_ _ **Surgeon of Death**_ tamat. Jangan marah ya!

Sekali lagi! Jangan lupa _review_ ya!

* * *

 **© Indra Kusuma**


End file.
